A Certain Obsession Love Route of a Certain Teleport
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Shirai Kuroko buscando la mejor forma de hacerse con el amor de su amada Railgun encuentra cierto artículo de una revista para chicas que puede serle de utilidad... aunque para ello deberá solicitar la ayuda de cierto simio.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno originalmente esto iba a ser una historia corta pero tras discutirlo con mi amigo Iguru Senshi decidimos que este sería un buen proyecto que demostraría que con el estímulo adecuado las cosas pueden tomar un rumbo interesante je.

Espero disfruten de este proyecto y los demás que se encuentran en esta página.

**A Certain Obsession Love Route of a Certain Teleport**

Summary: Shirai Kuroko buscando la mejor forma de hacerse con el amor de su amada Railgun encuentra cierto artículo de una revista para chicas que puede serle de utilidad... aunque para ello deberá solicitar la ayuda de cierto simio.

Disclimber-Los personajes pertenecen a Kamachi pero las locas ideas son de mi autoria y de mi camarada Iguru

**Prólogo.**

_~Las obsesiones pueden llegar a ser peligrosas, pero tal vez solo tal vez podrían llevarte a lo que realmente necesitas~_

Ciudad Academia como todo mundo sabe y como su nombre lo indica, es hogar de cientos de recintos para la educación y el conocimiento, uno de ellos y que se encuentra entre los de mayor renombre es sin lugar a dudas la Academia Tokiwadai o en este caso su plantel de secundaria, donde si bien podemos encontrar a personalidades como las dos nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia, entre muchas otras, esta ocasión nos enfocaremos en cierta chica nivel 4 poseedora de la habilidad esper Teleport y quien vive enamorada de su compañera de habitación y sempai, Shirai Kuroko.

-Ahh… - suspiro Kuroko mientras que leía una revista para chicas sobre su cama con algo de tristeza. -¿Por qué no encuentro nada aquí que me sirva con onee-sama?- dijo ojeando las páginas y leyendo brevemente los artículos. –creo fue una mala inversión el comprar todas las revistas posibles en búsqueda de una respuesta por impulso…¿Cómo tener la piel más clara? ¿Cómo hacer que tus caderas crezcan? ¿Cómo resaltar un escaso pecho?- dijo para sí misma mientras que pasaba los artículos de la revista sin emoción alguna.

Si bien ése último artículo podría ser de utilidad para Mikoto, Shirai sabía que de decírselo directamente posiblemente intentaría freírla.

-Rayos… porque creí que comprar esta revista de chicas me seria de utilidad a fin de cuentas solo por que oí a esas chicas de preparatoria en la tienda….- Pero de pronto mientras leía. -¿Cómo poner celosa a tu pareja para llamar su atencion?- ante estas palabras un inusual brillo pudo verse en sus ojos. -veamos…- dijo mientras que leía a detalle el artículo.

"Ya sea si tu pareja o alguien con quien quieres iniciar una relación no está muy atento a ti en estos días prueba el ponerla celosa, sal con otras amistades del género opuesto que tengan en común y así ella buscará destacar sobre estas…"

Advertencia: este consejo igual puede servir para saber si tu pareja es algo posesiva o incluso tóxica.

-¿Poner celosa a onee-sama con alguien con quien compartamos una amistad común?- se puso pensativa y tras algunos segundos suspiro. -Supongo que al especificar que sean del género opuesto tendré que descartar a Satén y a Uiharu...- tras unos segundos hizo una mala mueca. -esto es una tontería… después de todo… ¿aparte de ese simio que otro chico en común conocemos onee-sama y yo?- se puso algo molesta al darse cuenta de la respuesta. -solo he visto a onee-sama con ese maldito simio y aunque me salvo en el incidente con esa pelirroja no creo acepte aunque se lo pidiese… - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. -aunque quien sabe… tal vez puede quiera ayudar a una joven a encontrar el amor de su querida onee-sama si se lo pido amablemente- dijo mientras que acariciaba las varillas metálicas en la cinta de su pierna derecha. -será mejor verificarlo de una vez- dijo sacando su celular.

Acto seguido Shirai Kuroko había desaparecido, de esta manera se dirigió en búsqueda del chico solo que para la molestia de ella la búsqueda de información sobre la dirección del simio le había llevado casi dos horas, hasta que por fin la figura de la chica era visible llegando a edificio de departamentos de cierto chico de preparatoria en cuestión.

-Debo admitir que fue muy extraño lo mucho que tardaste en encontrar esta dirección Uiharu…- dijo la chica de las coletas con algo de duda con el teléfono en mano mientras que se dirigía al frente de cierto cuarto de departamento de varones según los datos que su pantalla desplegaba. -¿segura es el sitio?-dijo con algo de duda al ver las instalaciones tan básicas en las que estaba.

-Bueno fue complicado obtener la información… - reveló Kazari al teléfono. -no estaba en los registros oficiales ni nada, trate de obtener algún registro del chico por medios superficiales y no daba resultado pero tras triangular un poco la información y encontrar esa publicación del sospechoso de pertenecer a la iglesia del oso pardo, donde mencionaba a un tal sargento siscon y a ellos en la casa del líder de la Fuerza Delta con la foto del chico es la mejor pista que tenemos…-dijo con cierta confianza en sus palabras.

-¿Ese chico es un Skill Out?- dijo Kuroko extrañándose. –no me esperaba onee-sama tuviese contacto con alguien como ese y respecto a la Fuerza Delta… ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?-se dijo a sí misma.

-Fue una de las bandas más peligrosas hace unos meses que operaban por el área aunque sus actividades cesaron de pronto… según esto eran chicos que provocaban peleas y… ¿el líder tenía la costumbre de raptar mujeres al velo de la noche para volverlas sus mascotas?- Exclamó sumamente impresionada la chica de la corona floreada, mientras leía el archivo que había hallado.

-Bien... si ese es el caso será bueno indagar sobre ese tema...- Decía Kuroko mientras abordaba el elevador del edificio, pero justo cuando había llegado al piso indicado y salía por la puerta del elevador.

-¡Gya! ¡Fukou-da!- Un desgarrador grito pudo oírse a lo largo de todo el edificio.

Kuroko por mero instinto se puso en guardia y entonces.

-Ahmm.. ahhh… maldición… esta vez deberás sentí que esté era el final del pobre Kamijou Touma...- Eran las palabras de cierto joven de erizada cabellera quien de súbito había salido de su apartamento y con aplomo tocaba la puerta junto a la suya. -¡Tsuchimikado! ¡Sal por lo que más quieras! ¡Index descubrió fui con ustedes a la barbacoa y está tan molesta que casi me clava sus dientes hasta lo más profundo!- El chico permanecía golpeando con fuerza ante la puerta de su vecino sin obtener respuesta.

Por su parte Kuroko optó por irse acercando para ver que podía oír.

-Diablos… creo no está… veamos...- Touma por su parte optó por llamar al móvil de su amigo. -vamos… vamos...- exclamó hacia el teléfono.

-Lo sentimos el numero al que marco no está disponible para los suertudos que mantienen retenida en su habitación a una loli con cosplay de monja erótica para cumplir sus fetiches sexuales ¡nya!- dijo cierta voz peculiar desde el teléfono.

-¿¡Que carajos crees que es Index imbécil!?- Exclamó sumamente molesto.

-Vaya vaya vaya… con que una Loli en traje erótico es retenida en tu habitación para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales ¿eh?- dijo Shirai tras Kamijou con sus varillas de acero en sus dedos.

Este giro y solo pudo decir su típica frase.

-Fukou-da…-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

**Negociaciones hostiles**

Kamijou Touma era un chico bastante común entre los habitantes de la urbe Ciudad Academia, aún tras el peculiar poder que residía en su mano derecha que anulaba cualquier poder sobrenatural ya sea mágico o esper, era solamente un chico de preparatoria sin embargo en estos momentos se encontraba forcejeando por su vida en el suelo frente a su propia habitación mientras que tras él la Teleport Shirai Kuroko con sus varillas metálicas en las manos buscaba someterle poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre este para inmovilizarle en el suelo aunque con lujo de violencia ya que era como si buscase ella encajarle sobre su propia carne al pasillo por medio de varillas metálicas que había incrustado el piso a su ropa cercana a su piel mientras este buscaba resistirse, después de todo tras amenazar al chico preparatoriano de teletransportar sus varillas metálicas donde nunca había llegado la luz del sol, si no abría inmediatamente su habitación para poder liberar a la persona que este tenía secuestrada según las palabras que había oído…una pequeña figura de cabello plateado y usando un extraño traje semejante al de un hábito de monja color blanco con broches dorados que era evidentemente para Kuroko la misma persona supuestamente privada de su libertad había saltado hacia el chico tras oír todo el alboroto de ambos en medio del pasillo.

-¡Touma!… - exclamo abalanzándose hacia él solo para encajar su mandibula sobre el cuero cabelludo del chico con gran fuerza.

Con la chica de las coletas pensando lo que en un momento para ella era un ataque vengativo hacia su opresor más le pareció un intento de canibalismo… por lo que Kuroko no sabía si debía intervenir o no ante ello.

-¡Por favor deja de intentar comerme Index!- suplicaba el chico mientras sentía la mandíbula de la monja sobre su cabeza se cerraba cada vez más.

-¡Este es tu castigo Touma! ¡Voy a saborear lo que consumiste sin mí en tus propias carnes!- dijo antes de clavar de lleno su dentadura en la carne bajo el cabello del chico al punto de hacerle sangrar en el proceso.

-¡GYAH! ¡ahhh! ¡Ayúdame se está volviendo salvaje!- exclamó Kamijou al sentir los dientes de la peli plateada encajados en su cabeza, mientras suplicaba ayuda a Kuroko quien les veía en una mezcla de duda y hasta miedo.

-¡Bien ya fue suficiente de esta tontería!- recrimino está tocando a Index para aparecer a unos metros de ellos y para después mirar a la confundida chica por tal hecho directamente a los ojos. -¡¿quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y desde cuando estas siendo retenida por este chico contra tu voluntad?!- dijo ella con una voz modesta pero alta. -¡¿Que tantas cosas perversas te ha hecho esta bestia?!- le dijo sosteniendo ambos hombros de esta para mirarle seriamente.

-¿eh?...bueno respondiendo tu primer pregunta... mi nombre es Index Librorum Prohibitorum… y ¿es en serio una chica más Touma?- dijo mientras miraba al chico y se disponía a mostrarse enfadada lanzando una mordida al aire cosa que le hizo retroceder. -ya te enseñare a traer nuevamente a chicas que consuman mi reserva de alimentos...- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

-¿Index qué?- exclamó extrañada Shirai mientras que tomaba su teléfono para contactar a su asistencia. -Uiharu requiero busques cualquier reporte de desapariciones con el nombre de Index Libro.. Olvida esa última parte solo busca Index y ve si hay algún resultado.- dijo de manera profesional a su compañera.

-¿eh? ¿Acaso no ibas a tratar de hablar con el chico que es amigo de Misaka-san?- exclamó ella extrañada por tal petición. -¿además acabas de pedirme que busque algo en el índice de un libro?-dijo su compañera totalmente confundida.

-Uiharu… te ruego tomes esto en serio… parece ser que esté sucio simio secuestró a una chica y la tiene cautiva como su juguete sexual en su habitación.- Decía Kuroko quien por lo visto ya había sacado sus propias conjeturas. -acabo de sacarla e incluso está usando un cosplay erótico de monja supongo por el fetiche de este simio...-dijo al teléfono mientras que miraba al chico como si fuese una desgracia para la humanidad.

-¡Shirai-san…! !¿Acaso me estás diciendo que ese chico es de los que seducen a chicas menores para abusar sexualmente de ellas hasta romper su mente y volverlas sus mascotas sexuales?! - grito fuertemente la chica al teléfono.

-¡¿Qué clase de cosas tan horribles y detestables están buscando adjudicarle a un virgen como yo?!- dijo asustado Touma con miedo.

-¿Pueden guardar silencio?...- Exclamó una diminuta voz mientras se posicionaba sobre la cabeza del peli erizo. -humano… ¿puedes bajar la voz? esa maldita fiera no dejo de cazarme toda la noche hasta que por fin alcanzo a meterme en sus asquerosas fauces… sin lugar a dudas necesito un buen descanso...- dijo con molestia la pequeña chica de 15 centímetros mientras que un líquido viscoso cubría sus ropas al punto de gotear llamando la atención de los presentes y está notando la situación. -¿Ya te cayó la ley?- dijo con extrañeza.

-No cabe duda que eres todo un degenerado… no conforme con tener a una loli en tu habitación como tu mascota sexual… te hiciste de una androide en miniatura con una vestimenta sumamente erótica para actividades más delicadas como la limpieza de tu uretra o similares… ¿qué clase de enfermo y degenerado eres estúpido simio?- dijo mirándole con mala cara.

-En primer lugar ni Index ni Othinus están aquí por motivos tan desagradables como los que estas planteando y de los cuales me acusas sin fundamento de ello...- Comentó Touma ya un poco harto. -en segundo lugar puede Kamijou Touma sea algo ignorante en ciertas áreas, pero a mi parecer tus acciones así como la autoridad que usaste para ingresar a mi hogar de esta manera… es sin lugar a dudas un caso bastante serio de exceso de autoridad...- Por lo que acto seguido el peli erizo entro a su habitación pero esta sin inmutarse apareció junto a él golpeándole con las coletas.

-entonces estás tratando de huir de todo esto al cuestionar mis métodos ¿eh?- Cuestionó con tono de burla la Teleport tras que Touma ingresase su cuarto. -el asunto simio… es que digas lo que digas… mi deber como miembro de Judgment es llegar al fondo de todo esto, además no estabas en tu habitación sino en un pasillo público estoy en todo derecho de detenerte al oír respecto a la realización de un delito pero si te dices "Inocente" no te molestara comience una investigación de todo este asunto… ¿cierto?- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

Kamijou estaba por responder, pero fue que se percató, si bien él decía la verdad, tanto Kanzaki, Stiyl y hasta el propio Tsuchimikado, le habían informado que si bien la estancia de Index tenía validez entre las instituciones de Ciudad Academia y Necessarius, no tenía documentación formal técnicamente por lo que lo mejor era no llamar mucho la atención de cualquiera de los organismos de la ciudad y eso claro que incluía una organización como Judgment.

Kuroko pudo notar como la seguridad que el chico había tenido hace unos minutos, se había ido por completo, se notaba en el temblar de sus piernas y una mueca de suma preocupación en el rostro de Kamijou así como su repentina palidez.

-aunque sin duda alguna estoy segura podría encontrar aquí algo con lo cual encerrarte por un largo tiempo o al menos exhibirte ante la ciudad y mi amada Onee-sama...- dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

-este yo…- trago saliva y sin más opto por hacer un dogeza hacia la chica. -por favor no reportes esta situación... te aseguro que no es lo que parece, pero no creo sea fácil el explicarlo-

Me alegra comprendas tu situación y para tu suerte tu y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… jejejeje- Sin duda alguna que la chica de las coletas riera en ese momento, no indicaba nada bueno en el futuro del pobre Kamijou Touma… pero sin duda alguna era mejor que lo que había comentado.

-Shirai-san… por más que busque en todas las bases de datos, no encontré a ninguna Index… ¿requieres envié apoyo de Judgment de manera oficial?... Igual puedes proveerme el nombre del chico para comenzar el papeleo para proceder con su arresto- Fue lo que se oyó tras que Kuroko respondiera su celular y por lo visto de manera intencional activo el altavoz.

Es un hecho que Touma al oír esto y simplemente al bajar un poco más su cabeza hasta tocar está el suelo fue más que suficiente para que Kuroko.

-no te preocupes Uiharu… al parecer estaba equivocada… pero de igual manera indagare un poco al respecto para no descartar dicha posibilidad me comunicare contigo tras investigar- Acto seguido la Teleport colgó la llamada.

Ante este hecho el chico suspiro pero al ver la mirada de la chica sobre el este se sintió algo temeroso.

-¿Que clase…?-dijo mirándole con miedo- ¿de acuerdo?- Cuestionó en suma derrota el Esper. -si te soy sincero... te tengo un poco de miedo al respecto- dijo mirando a la chica como si esta fuese una amenaza a la par de un dios mágico.

Ante esto Kuroko quien usando sus poderes desapareció y reapareció sin más, solo que esta vez con algo en su mano, dicho objeto simplemente se lo dio al joven de manera tajante sobre sus manos.

-em…. ¿qué es esto?- Comentó Kamijou sumamente confundido.

-lo diré sin rodeos...- Kuroko encaró al peli erizo y le dijo mientras que le mostraba lo que parecía ser una revista. -¡Tú y yo vamos a salir como si fuésemos una pareja a partir de este momento!- dijo al chico pero sin ninguna pista de vergüenza o timidez, más bien como si lo ordenase.

-am… ¿no ya nos encontramos fuera?- Cuestiono con cierta duda Touma buscando ignorar lo más peligroso de la declaración de la chica- digo técnicamente la puerta está abierta y dando al pasillo así que…

-¡hablo de que tu y yo saldremos como una pareja de enamorados!- Dijo en un tono más fuerte y directo.

Por su parte el chico tras mirarle unos segundos solo suspiro y dejó caer su mirada.

-em… bien… ahí veo varios problemas… en primera- dijo señalando con sus dedos. -tu eres una lesbiana que según se, está obsesionada con biri biri…-dijo directamente hacia la chica sacándole un sonrojo.

-¿ni siquiera dudaste de mi orientación sexual?- suspiro. -bueno supongo tengo esa imagen de mí y no estas equivocado en ello- dijo con un ligero puchero.

-En segunda Kamijou Touma no está interesado en salir con nadie en estos momentos…- la chica iba a recriminar pero el chico optó por acabar. - tercera y más importante si no se trata de una Onee-san encargada de dormitorios que haga hasta lo imposible por el bienestar de sus inquilinos… no me interesa… mucho menos estoy interesado en salir con niñas de secundaria...- dijo de manera algo tajante hacia la chica pero apuntando a cierta parte de su anatomía donde escaseaba ciertos elementos.

Kuroko no esperaba este tipo de respuesta, más porque si bien todo esto sería fingido, no le hacía en gracia la hiciesen menos por ser joven.

-¡haber simio idiota…! ¡no estoy hablando de algo real…! mira para que entiendas… tu y yo fingiremos estar saliendo ya que así pondré celosa a mi Onee-sama y con ello conquistare su corazón y en poco tiempo todo su ser jejeje...- Esto último vaya que la chica de las coletas lo había dicho con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

Kamijou al oír esto extrañamente.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿ohhh?... ¿hablas enserio? definitivamente incluso alguien tan peculiar como Kamijou Touma… sabe ese plan es un fracaso inminente ¡jajajaja!- Touma no era de los que bromeaban, pero no cabe duda que esto había causado su gracia.

Por su parte Shirai no lo había tomado muy bien poniéndose roja de la vergüenza ante toda dicha situación.

-Sigue riendo y créeme que estas agujas terminaran dentro de ese estúpido palo del que tanto alardeas...- dijo mostrándole las varillas de acero.

-ya enserio… ¿qué te hace pensar que Kamijou Touma te ayudará con tan tonto plan?- Cuestiono el chico.

-Bueno…- exclamó molesta. -tal vez el hecho de que mantienes cautiva a una niña en tu habitación y la obligas a vestir cosplay para cumplir su rol sexual junto a aquella muñeca con ropas tan obscenas… podría ser de interés de la ciudad ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Kuroko sumamente segura.

-Cierto había olvidado ese hecho- dijo sin pensar Kamijou volviendo a palidecer.

En ese momento la chica de las coletas le tiró encima aquella revista.

-más vale que aprendas todo lo que dice en este artículo- recrimino con algo de fastidio. -mañana saldremos...y más te vale actúes como una verdadera pareja o lo pagarás caro- recrimino.

-¿mañana? pero tengo que ir a clases...- Comentó el chico buscando salir de esta situación.

En ese momento Kuroko dijo.

-Lo se… es por ello que pasaré a buscarte a tu escuela simio estúpido...- dijo cruzando sus brazos para resaltar su nulo pecho. -si empiezan a verme tus conocidos a tu lado será más fácil que Onee-sama se crea el cuento de que salgo a tu lado…-exclamo con seguridad en sus palabras.

Touma por su parte.

-ammm… creo que no hay necesidad… después de todo si supuestamente esto es para que pongas celosa a Misaka… no tiene caso vayas a mi escuela...- No había duda de que el chico no quería se esparcieran rumores innecesarios en su escuela y sus alrededores. -por cierto… aquí solo hay instrucciones para ti...- Explicó el chico mientras sostenía la revista y mostraba el artículo que la chica le había lanzado. -dice claramente "consejos para ser la novia ideal"-exclamo apuntando al título del articulo.

-maldita sea tienes razón… como no me di cuenta… ¿espera?- Kuroko tras reflexionar dijo. -¿leíste todo en este poco tiempo?- comentó algo impresionada por tal hecho.

-bueno… al menos estas dos páginas que me mostraste tomando en cuenta que parece no tengo salida de todo este asunto, pensé lo mejor sería terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible...- Comentó el chico con su usual despreocupación debido a que ya se había resignado a su situación.

Este hecho sin dudas dejó a Kuroko algo intrigada y es que… ¿quién en su sano juicio tomaría las cosas tan enserio aun sabiendo no lo haría por gusto propio?

Por ahora eso es lo que menos importaba después de todo. ~con este simio siguiendo el plan… Onee-sama estas a días de caer en mis redes de amor jijiji~ Pensó la Teleport mientras visualizaba a su sempai.

Por su parte el peli erizo.

-ahora… si ya terminamos… debo ir al supermercado… después de todo Kamijou Touma debe preparar la cena sino quiero que esa inútil monja me devore...- dijo suspirando mientras que index le miraba con una mirada similar a la de una yandere.

-espera...- dijo ella llamando la atención de Kamijou. -te acompañare... si leíste el consejo número 3 sabrás que lo mejor es que te acompañe...-dijo ella con seguridad.

-¡espera!... ¿no estarás planeando realmente llevarme una comida casera a la escuela?- dijo asustado.

-¿por qué no?... después de todo... debo demostrar ser una linda novia que está dispuesta a todo por llamar la atención de su novio- dijo sonriéndole con malicia. -además el practicar la cocina para cuando me toque cocinarle a Onee-sama es una ganancia adicional-dijo restándole importancia.

Touma por su parte lo sabía, esto estaba solo apenas iniciando y no había forma de librarse de esta.

-por lo visto… no me queda de otra...- Tras esto el chico optó por tomar camino al supermercado, aunque esta ocasión su paso al caminar parecía pausado como esperando algo o a alguien. -bien… al parecer el supermercado más cercano termino las ofertas… diablos...- Tras sacar su celular y verificar. -supongo aun me quedan las ofertas del supermercado del Distrito 14…- dijo poniéndose pensativo.

Kuroko por su parte al oír esto.

-¿estás loco?... el distrito 14 está demasiado lejos… si bien yo podría llegar usando mi poder… tú y esa mano extraña lo impedirían...- se quejó ella al analizar el tiempo que tardarían ir a por a dicho sitio.

El chico tras oír a la chica comentó.

-vaya… se nota eres toda una Ojou-san como Misaka y Shokuhou...- Sin más Touma entro de golpe nuevamente a su departamento y tras unos segundos y oír nuevamente el grito desgarrador del chico, este salió con un bolso y de paso nuevas marcas de mordeduras en su rostro. -bien… ya que imagino en la vida has usado el sistema de transporte público de la ciudad… toma… este es el pase que Index usa cuando me acompaña a hacer las compras...- dijo entregándole un pase general- y por cierto recuerdame comprar algún dulce o algo para ofrecerle a index o puede no viva para ayudarte con tu tonta idea.

Y es que sin más tras entregarle aquel objeto a la chica, esta le miro como si hubiese recibido algo asqueroso en sus manos.

-¿estás de broma cierto? ¿No podemos pedir un taxi ejecutivo de ser necesario mejor?-recrimino ante la idea de usar esas cosas lentas y toscas.

-si tuviese dinero para algo como eso no tendría que estar cazando ofertas de supermercados- dijo tranquilamente. -sígueme si quieres acompañarme-dijo mientras que emprendía su camino.

Touma simplemente se posiciono delante de la chica esperando esta lo siguiese. Tras unos minutos caminando en silencio Kamijou y Shirai se encontraron en la estación más cercana de uno de los tantos Bus autónomos de Ciudad Academia.

-¿em?- Comentaba Kuroko al no tener en claro una idea sobre lo que tenía que hacer, mientras tenía frente de ella la caseta de cobro que daría acceso a la terminal de autobuses y ver el simple lector sin pantalla táctil o indicaciones propiamente escritas.

Touma por su parte comentó.

-si… me imagine una señorita elite de Tokiwadai palidecería frente a una situación así...- Sin más el chico hizo señas a la Teleport para que imitará su actuar. -¿lo ves? simplemente pasa el pase y tendrás acceso...- Decía mientras hacia lo que explicaba paso por paso.

Sin más la chica de las coletas siguió las instrucciones del peli erizo aun con molestia y por fin pudo pasar.

-¿usas esta cosa todo el tiempo?- se quejó tras ver cómo las simples vallas metálicas que cortaban el acceso se cerraban tras ella- sinceramente no veo mucha seguridad o algo que asegure se realice el pago correspondiente al pasaje.

El portador del Imagine Breaker dijo.

-jajaja… ojala… temo que hay ocasiones en que solo me queda caminar…- dijo sinceramente.

-¿caminar hasta allá?- Cuestionó Shirai.

-oh… cierto… supongo que al ser una Ojou-san… tu solo debes usar ya sea tus poderes como Teleport… o contratas algún transporte privado como sugeriste hace un momento… vaya que envidia...- Comentó Touma con cierto estilo.

-te daré un consejo de Tokidawai chico "el tiempo es lo único que el dinero no puede comprar" por ello es necesario buscar la mejor eficiencia en su uso aun si eso conlleva a un costo elevado- recrimino ella.

-aunque es un sabio consejo... pero no todos en el mundo pueden seguirlo, así que solo les queda buscar la mejor manera de lograr una relación de tiempo esfuerzo suficiente para salir adelante con sus posibilidades- Respondió el joven portador del Imagine Breaker.

-...- ella quiso recriminar pero tras pensarlo técnicamente el chico tenía razón en sus palabras...por lo que pensó ~bueno… si bien siempre procuro llegar a casa con mi habilidad cuando me siento algo débil tras usar mis poderes todo el día debido a mis obligaciones en Judgment es la única ocasión en la que recurro a un taxi ejecutivo pero… ¿en verdad el resto de la gente común se desplazan en la ciudad de esta manera?~ Tras esto la chica siguió al peli erizo, pero mientras ella estaba por seguir el chico.

-un segundo...- Comentó Touma mientras usaba su brazo para cortar el paso de la chica. -de verdad eres nueva… ¿a dónde ibas?-dijo mientras le miraba con duda.

-pues estaba por subir al bus ¿no?- Contestó algo intrigada por la reacción del joven.

-bien… Entiendo tu idea pero me temo esa no es la dirección correcta… después de todo nosotros vamos hacia Noreste… mientras que así tomásemos ese autobús nos dirigiríamos en dirección hacia el Suroeste...- Comentó Touma mientras hacía señas nuevamente a la chica para que la siguiese.

-pero el bus no dice la ruta que tomara propiamente como sabes que ese no ira a donde requerimos- exclamo Kuroko al notar que ambos autobuses eran prácticamente iguales.

-por donde se posicionan para que suban los usuarios, el bus al que debemos subir viene allá atrás...- dijo señalándole. -veras que de los tres accesos que hay ese parara en el de en medio ya que este subió en el primero lo que demuestra la ruta que seguirá aquí en esos carteles esta la ruta que sigue cada autobús- dijo señalándole el mapa con rutas distinguidas en colores.

-siento se complican mucho las cosas- se quejó ella.

De esta manera con la dirección correcta Touma esperaba en compañía de Kuroko el autobús autónomo que los llevaría a las inmediaciones del Distrito 14 arribo para recoger a los pasajeros que llevaría ese día incluyéndoles.


	3. Chapter 3

Les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero les alegre un poco en estos tiempos difíciles que vivimos, si les es posible visiten mis otros proyectos en esta pagina asi como los fics en los que colaboro con mis amigos Iguru Senshi, Gabe Logan, Neverdie entre otros.

Espero disfruten del capitulo.

Capítulo 2

**Unas simples compras pueden decir mucho de uno**

Ciudad Academia sede de los máximos avances tecnológicos y la cual en gran parte debe su nombre por las un sin fin de Instituciones educativas que la conforman y por lo tanto Profesorado así como Alumnado que la habitan. La ciudad cuenta con lo último en modernidad y es que incluso sus servicios de transporte público y colectivo serían la envidia de cualquier nación, pero en estos momentos nos enfocaremos en un Autobús autónomo parte del servicio de la ciudad, uno de los mas modestos medios de transporte ideados por la ciudad para su futura implementación fuera de la misma por su bajo avance tecnológico mas que su uso de energías renovables, el cual se dirigiría a las inmediaciones del distrito 14 conforme a su ruta habitual, lugar donde Cierto peli erizo nivel 0 y Cierta chica de peinado de coletas nivel 4 que vienen en dicho autobús tenían una misión...aunque se sentía una atmósfera algo pesada en los últimos asientos del vehículo donde se encontraban.

~esto es incómodo~ pensó para sí mismo el chico con la niña a su lado mirando con fastidio la ventana a su lado. -y dime ¿Te recuperaste bien tras el incidente de los restos del Tree Diagram?- dijo buscando empezar una conversación.

-oh… sí… fueron algunas semanas de recuperación pero ya estoy en condiciones -dijo secamente. -¿Por qué preguntas?¿cómo te enteraste de lo que en verdad transportaba esa Teleporter?- replicó la chica con algo de sorpresa.

-bueno me extrañó un poco el no verte participar como tú escuela en el Daihasei y no había tenido una oportunidad de preguntarte por ello…- dijo el chico buscando ignorar la segunda pregunta de la niña.

-Sí bueno… supongo no es como si tuviese antes mucho que hablar contigo simio- ella suspiro. -perdona creo debo dejar de decirte de esta manera para que progrese esta situación- dijo mirándole con algo de seriedad. -¿erizo-kun?- preguntó con cierta malicia.

-si agradecería no me llames de esa manera incluso tras terminar todo este asunto de la farsa sinceramente… o con el nombre de otro animal- vio como ella le miraba de mala manera. -¿Que?- pregunto con algo de duda.

-estaba pensando si debía llamarte de alguna manera peculiar- dijo con algo de molestia. -he leído a los hombres les excita que sean llamados con frases como Onii-chan, Sempai, y demás… pero no creo sea creíble que empiece a decirte de una manera de esas…- dijo con cierta molestia en sus palabras. -creo sería complicado decirte algo que no me den escalofríos respecto a que te esté dando una excitación sexual- dijo mientras que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-si… definitivamente no creo sea bueno una niña de secundaria se dirija a mi de esas maneras… eso sin duda harán ver a Kamijou Touma como un pervertido- se quejó el joven preparatoriano.

-¿Te recuerdo lo que tienes encerrado en tu habitación Oji-san?- dijo dándole una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

-¿Ahora me dices viejo?- se lamentó Touma -¿En serio?- se quejó hacia la niña de secundaria.

-bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo je por cierto ¿cuánto falta para llegar ?- Cuestionó la Teleport con algo de fastidio e irá al notar la mirada de varios sobre de ella o mas específico sobre su uniforme de Tokiwadai. -¡ya llevamos una eternidad en esto!- Exclamó sumamente molesta. -estoy segura que si un taxi ejecutivo nos hubiese llevado ya estariamos alli y ni se diga si pudiese usar mi habilidad- dijo mirándole de mala manera su mano derecha.

Kamijou Touma por su parte al ver esta reacción solo suspiro con fastidio.

-estas bromeando ¿no?... apenas llevamos no menos de 5 minutos… ammm… ¿en verdad ese es el aguante de una Ojou-san?- Cuestiono el chico al ver la actitud de la chica de las coletas ya que a su parecer era muy similar al puchero de un niño.

-¡no es mi culpa no poder adaptarme a estas costumbres de plebeyos!- Exclamó algo irritada la chica. -¿por qué es tan rígido el asiento? ¿por qué no avanza mas rápido? ¿por que incluso hay gente que se ve obligado a ir parado en la unidad? ¡no comprendo!- dijo con cierta incredulidad ante lo que veía frente suyo.

Touma ante esto comentó.

-bueno fuiste tú quien insistió en venir… y disculpame pero Kamijou Touma no es un adinerado chico rico como los que debes conocer tu...- Por lo visto la actitud de la chica no le había agradado incluso aunque sabía esta podría meterlo en líos. -si tanta molestia te provoca estar aquí… una vez yo baje en el distrito 14 no te preocupes la siguiente parada te dejará muy cerca de los dormitorios de Tokiwadai... ya que te dejará en la parada de Little Garden...- dijo de manera seria.

Y es que de un momento a otro el chico quien había ido sentado en uno de los asientos mientras Kuroko estaba aun lado de el, se levanto y preparo sus cosas para seguir su camino.

-¿a donde vas?- Cuestiono con molestia Kuroko. -¿acaso planeas dejarme en esta cosa simio?- recrimino con indignación.

El portador del Imagine Breaker contestó.

-la siguiente parada es la mía… si bien Kamijou Touma pensó en seguir con toda esta tontería… el que estuvieses con una actitud así es demasiado irritante, por lo que preferiría mil veces meterme en mas lios que seguir con esta bobada...- dijo mientras que bajaba de la unidad. -te recomiendo mejor esperes el camión que te lleve a tu usual vida de lujos Ojou-sama...-dijo de una manera algo burlesca.

Shirai al ver como el peli erizo con suma seriedad se había bajado del autobús apenas habían llegado a la parada, usó su poder para aparecerse nuevamente frente a él.

-¿no estarás hablando enserio o si simio?- dijo con suma frustración en sus palabras.

Touma ve a la Teleport algo incrédula que no sabía cómo es que el chico simplemente había caso omiso a la reacción de ella.

-creo que si la existencia de Index saliera a la luz… sin duda alguna me meteria en varios líos… y probablemente ella tendría que volver a Inglaterra… después de todo yo habría fallado como su guardián… pero confío que seguramente Kamijou Touma volvería a casa sin ningún problema de una u otra manera... - dijo con seguridad mientras que levantaba los hombros demostrando confiaba en sus palabras.

La chica de Judgment si bien parecía molesta algo le llamó la atención.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿de qué diablos estás hablando simio?- dijo extrañada por sus palabras. -¿por que serias tu guardián de una extranjera? y ¿como una de ellas estaría en Ciudad Academia sin haber sido registrada en la ciudad? ¿justo vestida con un traje erótico de monja en tu habitación asignada por la ciudad como tu residencia personal? es una historia de trasfondo muy extraña para la niña que sometiste sexualmente en tu hogar…- le miró con una mirada llena de pena ajena. -¿no te era mas fácil decir que ella se vino a vivir contigo por que huyó de su casa o simplemente decir que eres de la iglesia del oso pardo?- pregunto con sinceridad.

El chico preparatoriano comentó con algo de frustración en sus palabras.

-en vista de que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de parecer sobre lo que piensas que hace Index en mi hogar… no veo sentido en decirte nada… y tal como dije… si bien con esto mi vida y la de ella conviviendo juntos terminaría… haz lo que quieras que no pienso perder mi tiempo con una Ojou-sama que no puede sentir simpatía con nosotros los desafortunados plebeyos- dijo con ironía nuevamente Touma quien se disponía a irse cuando escucho algo que no esperaba.

-bueno ya... perdona mi actitud- dijo la chica con sinceridad. -admito no he estado actuando muy bien contigo que digamos... pero seamos sinceros no muchas chicas actuarían de mejor manera al verte con una niña haciendo cosplay erótico en tu habitación… aunque debo admitir que por lo que veo tienes una relación tan formal como para pasar del contacto sexual a la mutua convivencia de casa habitacion-

-Yo no he tenido sexo con Index o alguna otra persona- se quejó Kamijou con un ligero sonrojo. -estás acusando de esas cosas a un virgen como yo por favor, ademas de que respeto mucho a index como para pensar siquiera en algo así con ella-dijo con una mezcla de frustración y vergüenza.

-bueno eso… no me lo esperaba...ejem…- dijo con un leve sonrojo. -que tengas o no contacto sexual con ella no me es relevante aunque admito me da un poco de envidia ver que puedes llegar a compartir tu techo con un tercero de manera independiente- Kuroko conocía mucha gente, aunque si bien el sexo opuesto le parecía desagradable, el chico era un tanto peculiar, si bien era el principal obstáculo entre ella y Mikoto, él incluso la había salvado en mas de una ocasión y es por eso que tras oírlo algo en ella la hizo darse cuenta. ~el no esta mintiendo...él aprecia su relación con dicha niña~ Y es que para ella la mirada del chico no tenia ni gota de duda. -por el momento seré benevolente… así que te permitiré me des tu versión de los hechos… sobre tu relación con dicha chica- dijo seriamente.

Touma al oír dichas palabras comentó.

-a estas alturas no le veo utilidad… pero ya que al parecer no aceptas un no por respuesta...- dijo suspirando. -supongo lo diré a grandes rasgos, ya será cosa tuya si me crees o no- dijo mientras que se sentaba en una banca cercana y la hacía señas de que se sentase. -será algo largo por lo que te recomiendo mejor sentarte y escuchar...- dijo seriamente.

De esta manera muy al pesar de Kamijou, explico en resumidas cuentas la situación aunque omitiendo la parte de la magia… Kuroko aunque extrañada por lo que escuchaba ponia atencion y parecía tomar notas mentales… para cuando acabó esta solo dijo una cosa que no fue del agrado del chico.

-Sinceramente… creo hubiese sido mas fácil decir que ella se enamoro de ti al punto de querer vivir a tu lado o que eres seguidor de la iglesia del oso pardo, por que el que vivas junto a ella y la vieses desnuda como dijiste antes, mas nunca le hayas hecho nada sexual por que no parece excitarte su cuerpo me suena algo homosexual sinceramente…¿lo eres?- dijo con seriedad algo de asombro. -por que podria ser mas fácil para mi que se lo revelases a Onee-sama para darme mas oportunidades…bueno pero ya que lo pienso mejor no... puede intente hacerte hombre a la mala… es complicada la situación supongo…- dijo poniéndose seria.

-¡¿en serio tras todo lo que te dije esa fue tu conclusión?!- dijo levantándose y alejándose. -sabes que… ¡estoy harto! ¡esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡eres en verdad una pervertida y horrible persona!- le dijo directamente.

-si claro- dijo ella siguiéndole -yo soy la persona que tiene una niña que se me ha desnudado en frente y no sentí nada por ello…- Comentó con tono bastante burlón. -o eres gay o simplemente tienes disfunción eréctil- dijo sin inmutarse por lo que decía.

Entre tanto en las instalaciones de cierta sucursal de Judgment.

-Index… Index… por más que busqué no hay nada en los registros de la ciudad… Y

Y aun peor… Cada vez que intento ingresar la descripción que Shirai-san me dio… El servidor se bloquea sin razón aparente- Kazari Uiharu se encontraba sumamente intrigada por que después de en mucho tiempo parecía haber surgido algo a lo que no podía tener acceso...y eso le emocionaba bastante. -¿Que tipo de problema ha descubierto Shirai?- dijo poniéndose pensativa.

La chica de la corona floreada trató de idear una forma de conseguir información ya sea de la chica que supuestamente el conocido de Mikoto tenía como esclava sexual aparentemente o del chico en cuestión...sin éxito alguno.

En ese momento un mensaje entró al móvil de la chica de Judgment.

_Remitente: Satén-san_

_Asunto: ¡Lo logre!_

_¡Waaa! _

_Uiharu lo he conseguido tras hacerme una lectora habitual del blog de Leyendas de Ciudad Academia, uno de los administradores noto mi colaboración para el sitio y me ha nombrado moderadora del siguiente tema. _

_ .xxxx./1564651/xxx_

_¡Por favor apoya mi trabajo y analiza si hay algo que lo corrobore!_

Tras esto Uiharu quien se sentía algo fastidiada luego de no conseguir nada tras su ardua investigación.

-Supongo que podría revisar lo que hizo Satén-san…- Dijo mientras abría el enlace desde la pc. -vaya… parece Satén tomó unos tutoriales de diseño web… digo no es un trabajo profesional… pero su presentación no es nada mala…- dijo revisando rápidamente el código de la página.

De esta manera Kazari optó por esperar el post se mostrará por completo.

-aunque por lo visto el código de Satén no parece estar bien optimizado… será mejor le de unas clases después… ahora veamos… "La leyenda de la temible niña de cabellos plateados con estómago de agujero negro causante de la quiebra de los buffets en Ciudad Academia" vaya parece un tema algo random incluso para ti Satén-san…-

De esta manera Uiharu comenzó a leer todo, sin tener la mas minima idea que aquella "Niña" era la misma que su compañera Shirai Kuroko afirmaba el joven preparatoriano de 16 años tenía en condición de rehén en su apartamento.

Mientras tanto nuevamente en el distrito 14 el portador del Imagine Breaker y la chica del peinado de coletas siguieron discutiendo por varios minutos hasta que Kamijou de un momento a otro se percató, ya había caminado hasta el supermercado al que quería ir, por lo que paró mas seguía discutiendo con Kuroko respecto a la monja que vivía junto a él.

-okay… dame solo un minuto para entender...- Kuroko quien pocas veces mostraba ese grado de seriedad mas que en Judgment y con la propia Mikoto, trataba de procesar lo que Kamijou le había contado aunque a regañadientes. -esa niña llamada Index es verdaderamente una chica inglesa que posee una Memoria Fotográfica Perfecta… por lo que debido a que en Inglaterra, que es de donde viene ella no podía desarrollar su habilidad por estar solamente bajo el cuidado de unas monjas razón por la cual usa ese hábito tan raro, no por que sea tu fetiche o el de ella, sino que es realmente una monja que ha hecho votos de celibato, pobreza y esas cosas, vio con sus propios ojos informacion clasificada y que la pone en sumo peligro… es por ello que sus compañeros la enviaron a la ciudad y por pura casualidad, tu tras ayudarlos cuando llegaron dejaron bajo tu cuidado a Index confiando en que no destacaría bajo el cuidado de un preparatoriano común…- dijo con cierta desgana en sus palabras.

-si hay algunos detalles allí... pero vas bien en ello- dijo Touma sobándose la sien.

-por lo que actualmente eres considerado su Guardián y debido a su habilidad de Memorización Perfecta eso la pone en peligro y es imperativo su estancia en Ciudad Academia continúe en secreto...- Terminó de hablar Shirai quien si no fuese por la seguridad y la falta de duda en las palabras del chico, jamás hubiera creído una historia tan ridícula… por lo que aún luchaba por que se revelasen cosas que ella intuía. -y tras eso fue que ella se enamoro de ti y aunque se te ha ofrecido como mujer, tu no le has correspondido ni física ni sentimentalmente… lo que te hace alguien de dudosa sexualidad...- acabó diciendo con cierta malicia.

Para ese momento Touma ya había tomado una canastilla para hacer sus compras con algo de ira.

-insisto en que, ni ella tiene sentimientos por mi, ni yo por ella o su cuerpo, aunque debo informarte que solo eso puedo decirte… después de todo si llegas a saber mas de lo necesario… podrías terminar en peligro...- dijo con seriedad.

Kuroko por su parte tras oír esto comentó.

-yo jamas te pedi que te preocuparas por mi, por si lo has olvidado soy una Nivel 4 y un miembro de Judgment- dijo con seriedad.

El peli erizo tras esta respuesta comentó con desgana.

-si... eso lo se… pero aun asi no podria estar tranquilo si terminó arrastrando a gente a este tipo de problemas...- dijo con sinceridad mientras que empezaba a ver los precios de las estanterías.

Touma tras decir esto optó por dirigirse hacia el centro del supermercado, esperando tras el relato Kuroko por fin se fuese, pero no fue así, la chica de las coletas si bien había saciado su curiosidad, estaba enfocada en seguir su papel, aunque le era muy difícil al estar siendo observada con curiosidad por varias personas a su alrededor y ella visualizando extrañada las cosas que vendían a precios que ella consideraba demasiado bajos como para ser decentes...así como su duda de acercarse y tener contacto directo con el chico.

~se supone debo acercarme mas… pero tener contacto con un hombre… me es complicado...~ Pensaba Kuroko mientras continuaba detrás de Kamijou.

Touma en cambio no prestaba mucha atención a la chica, él simplemente se disponía a seguir con sus compras.

-muy bien… veamos… - Touma había sacado su billetera y como cualquier chico normal decidió hacer cálculos sobre qué podría comprar y que prepararía. -tengo suficiente para la mayoría de los ingredientes básicos… ahora solo me falta...- En ese momento el chico comenzó a analizar con solo la mirada hasta que. -Fukou-da...- Dijo en lamento tras mirar algo que por lo visto no era muy bueno.

Kuroko tras oírlo comentó.

-por lo poco que conozco de ti… esa frase tan característica la pronuncias cuando algo no ha salido conforme a tus deseos ¿cierto?- La chica tras esto se acerco aun mas a Kamijou y tras mirarlo a la cara cuestiono. -¿qué sucede?- dijo buscando apoyarle.

Touma por su parte comentó algo desanimado.

-la carne, pollo, puerco y hasta el pescado están demasiado caros...- dijo con toda sinceridad.

-¿caros?- Cuestiono Kuroko quien al mirar a las determinadas áreas. -mmm 1KG de carne de res ¥5200, 1KG de pollo ¥4480, 1 KG de puerco ¥5080, 1 KG de pescado ¥4100...- dijo con algo de extrañeza al ver estos precios para una chica como Kuroko eran de risa, ni siquiera se compararian a un platillo servido en Little Garden y estaba por responder de manera agresiva ante tal tontería, pero… noto como el chico en verdad parecía sufrir por tal detalle.

-maldición… me enfoque tanto en los complementos… que no verifique el precio de las proteínas...- Touma como cualquier chico con una economía modesta y humilde se veía en muchos problemas. -veamos… tal vez si sustituyo las carnes frescas por embutidos o carnes frías...- Tras esta declaración Touma se apresuró a buscar en las demás opciones pero el panorama no parecía mejorar. -esto no puede ser… ¥2 000 por ½ de Tofu… ¥6000 por un paquete grande de Salami… ¥ 3000 por 12 rebanadas de Jamón Serrano...- dijo casi perdiendo el aliento.

-en serio que los hombres se complican demasiado… solo lleva el mas barato y ya...- Comento con cierto aire de fastidio.

-tu no comprendes… 1KG en circunstancias normales me alcanza hasta para 3 días dependiendo de en qué forma lo prepare… pero con Index en casa… mas de la mitad de ese KG será por completo para esa monja buena para nada...- Touma se veía bastante preocupado y hasta nervioso. -yo había calculado mínimo comprar 5 paquetes de 1KG de diferentes proteínas… ya que asi estaria perfectamente listo para mi próxima mesada… estos ¥20 000 es todo lo que tengo… sin contar los gastos del transporte...- dijo casi al punto de llorar.

Kuroko tras oírlo y ver la desesperación en su rostro, si bien en otros casos se hubiese burlado o simplemente fastidiado con estas niñerías, por raro que suene logró solo por un momento hacer pensar a fondo sobre la situación del chico de preparatoria. ~este tipo de cosas… ¿son las que se tienen que tolerar el resto de estudiantes en la ciudad?~

Kamijou Touma con suma derrota en su espalda comenzó a caminar con un solo rumbo.

-creo que solo queda una… tendré que gastar todo en la comida de Index… y bueno… creo que otra semana comiendo fideos instantáneos no me matara jajajaja...- dijo literalmente con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Shirai presenció esto, pero algo parecía incorrecto, porque si bien Touma había comentado debía comer fideos instantáneos… ¿por que solo habia tomado 2 tazones pequeños?

-oye… ¿solo llevaras esos dos?- Cuestiono con un sentir algo peculiar pero con un tono semi normal. -algo me dice que no serán suficientes ni siquiera para un solo día-dijo con algo de duda- incluso mi superior consume dos o tres de esos paquetes durante sus jornadas nocturnas.

-bueno… en momentos como este solo me queda comer ¼ del paquete… si lo raciono bien… me durara 4 dias… un dia sin comer no creo me mate jajaja...- Decía Touma quien si bien había sonreído de la manera en que solía hacerlo, no parecía muy contento.

Kuroko quien por un instante al ver al chico en tan dura situación al chico.

-emmm…¿estas bromeando?- ve cómo el chico le mira con una mirada apagada. -¡¿en serio vas tan lejos por una chica a la que ni siquiera te compensa física o emocionalmente por tales actos?!- exclamó con verdadera sorpresa.

-vaya Kamijou-san… tenia tiempo que no te veia por aqui chico...- Comentó un chico de tez plateada un poco mas alto que Kamijou. -¿otra vez tendrás que sobrevivir comiendo ¼ de ramen instantáneo?- dijo viendo al chico con algo de lastima.

-jajaja… que bien me conoces Wizard-san...- Respondió de manera amigable el peli erizo.

-deberías volver a intentarlo en los Oben-to...- Respondió con cierto aire desafiante. -después de todo nadie ha hecho frente a Hentai-san como tu lo hiciste...- dijo dándole una sonrisa. -no me molestaría perder el de hoy contra tu inusual "mano derecha pajera"...- dijo con ironía. -esos golpes que da sin duda alguna son algo asombroso.

-si olvidaba ese maldito apodo…- comentó tras recordar cómo esos llamados "Lobos" lo habían bautizado. -pero lamentablemente no cuento con la economía para estar viniendo diariamente por las noches...- Respondió entre risas.

-ya te lo dije… en cuanto tramites tu licencia… estaré mas que feliz de prestarte una de mis motocicletas...- Respondió el chico de cabellera plateada y con bastante ánimo.

-jejeje… no suena mal… pero supongo Kamijou Touma deberá sobrevivir así por ahora...- Dijo Touma mientras optaba por dirigirse a la caja registradora.

-jajaja… esa es la actitud "Hedhehog"...- El chico de igual manera se disponía a dirigirse hacia el área de Oben-to, pero antes de ello. -por cierto… según un rumor que oi… parece que en el área de congelados… a veces suelen esconder los paquetes jumbo que estan proximos a caducar… e incluso escuche estan a mitad de precio...- Tras esto el chico se alejó.

Esto fue mas que bienvenido por Touma quien sin perder tiempo se dispuso a buscar hasta que por fin.

-5 KG de carne marinada por caducar pasado mañana a solo ¥15 000...- Touma se mostraba sumamente contento. -Wizard-san… gracias...- Y es que hasta una pequeña lágrima se le había salido.

Kuroko quien aun trataba de comprender todo lo que habia sucedido asi como la diferencia entre la vida de una persona adinerada como ella y los que asistían a Tokiwadai, a gente con una economía bastante limitada como la del chico que en estos momentos tenía frente y el cual parecía sumamente contento tras obtener por lo visto una buena cantidad de alimento, por un precio bastante bueno para su humilde economía.

Kuroko caminaba pero logro ver a lo lejos en una de las esquinas un anuncio que decía últimos Oben-to´s del dia.

-Simio… ¿no fue tu amigo a ese sitio?- dijo algo extrañada.

-¿Wizard-san?... asi es… - Respondio Touma mientras seguía mirando que mas necesitaba para la cena.

-es mi imaginacion o hay muchas personas en esa zona...- Dijo al notar como además del chico de cabello plateado, muchos mas chicos rondaban dicha área.

-bueno… es que el viejo está por dar inicio a la cacería de hoy...- Dijo Touma mientras le mostraba a Kuroko a un hombre mayor que estaba dirigiéndose a los Oben-to.

-¿cacería?- Cuestiono algo intrigada la Teleport.

Kamijou al oírla optó por indicarle lo siguiera y tras esto se dispuso a alejarse un poco del área de los Oben-to.

-¡ahhhh!- Fue el grito de guerra que se apoderó de todo el supermercado.

-¿oye porque tanto escandalo?- Kuroko tras analizar se percato de donde venía el ruido. -¿que cosa están haciendo tu amigo y todos los demás?- Y es que de golpe se comenzaron a oir mas cosas como golpes, gritos e incluso objetos. -no puede ser… ¿están teniendo una pelea en instalaciones privadas? debo detener esto en nombre de Judgment...- dijo empezando a ponerse una cinta verde en su brazo.

-tranquila… puede parecer que están causando líos… pero aunque lo dudes esto es normal...- Comentó Touma.

-¿normal? como puede ser eso norm- La chica dejo de hablar al percatarse que tal como el peli erizo había dicho, todos los demás en dicho supermercado actuaban de manera normal aun tras tanto escándalo.

-lo ves… será difícil de aceptar… pero tranquilizate...- Dijo Kamijou mientras continuaba con las compras.

-¿pero?... esto es claramente una trifulca… yo como miembro de Judgment… debo… sino actuar por mi cuenta… pedir refuerzos...- Decía Shirai quien no entendia que sucedia.

-sinceramente no te recomiendo ni que interfieras… ni que pidas refuerzos… solo estarias causando daños a gente inocente sin razón...- El preparatoriano tras esto comentó. -creeme solo pocos son los que salen ilesos… incluso Kamijou Touma apenas logró salir sin un rasguño la primera vez que terminó metido en ello...- dijo poniéndose pensativo.

~si bien es un Nivel 0… lo poco que se de el, es que es bastante bueno en el ámbito de las peleas…~ Tras este pensamiento. -supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar por esta vez…-

Tras esto y que Kamijou terminase por fin de comprar todo lo necesario, el chico en compañía de la chica de las coletas se dirigieron hacia las cajas, si bien las cosas parecía que iban a continuar de cierta manera, algo sucedió.

-lo siento mucho señorita pero se nos acabó la carne marinada, hasta mañana temprano nos volverán a surtir...- Comentaba un empleado a una pequeña niña la cual sostenía un pequeño monedero.

-pero… es que mi mami llega hoy y prometí que le prepararía su estofado favorito...- Decía algo triste y decepcionada la pequeña. -ella me vendrá a visitar con papi… quería demostrarles que a pesar de que soy una Nivel 0… estoy esforzandome al maximo para ser una grandiosa cocinera...- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Por su parte el trabajador.

-lo siento pequeña… entiendo tus intenciones… pero como te dije… la carne marinada se acabó...- dijo buscando tranquilizarle.

La escena era sumamente desoladora… pero como era usual en el mundo, no había nadie que estuviese dispuesto a brindar su ayuda.

-vaya… sin duda alguna espero cumplas con lo que has dicho...- En ese momento sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, una mano se posiciono sobre esta y tras acariciarla el dueño de aquella mano expresó. -yo encontre esta carne… pero será mejor que la prepares de inmediato… ya que parece su caducidad está pronta a llegar...- dijo con mucha seriedad a la pequeña. -no queras se enfermen por consumirla fuera de su consumo preferente…- dijo con una calidez en sus palabras.

-¿emm?- Dijo la niña tras sentir como en sus manos era puesto cierto paquete jumbo de carne marinada. -¡muchisimas gracias Onii-san!- Exclamo la pequeña mientras tras pagar por la carne salia muy contenta del supermercado.

Este evento había dejado por completo sin palabras a la Teleport, ¿que es lo que había hecho? ¿acaso no ya tenía en su poder una buena cantidad de alimento y en un precio bastante bueno? ¿por qué demonios había dado su carne a la pequeña?

-vaya… Fukou-da… creo que será otra semana de fideos instantáneos después de todo...- Seguido Touma tomo los dos tazones de ramen que ya había visto anteriormente y los paso a la caja.

Sin mas Touma en compañía de Kuroko quien permanecía callada y completamente sorprendida salieron del supermercado.

Kamijou estaba por caminar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿porque?...- dijo con toda sinceridad.

-¿ah?- Cuestiono Touma al ver quien había dicho aquellas palabras.

-¡¿porque hiciste algo tan estúpido?!- Exclamó con cierta molestia la Teleport. -¡¿que demonios te pasa?! ya tenias la carne necesaria... ¿por que se la diste a esa niña?- dijo con ira. -¿acaso quieres ganarte su favor? ¿tu plan es luego pedirle algo por lo de hoy? ¿qué te motivó a ello?- exclamó desesperada buscando un significado a lo que había visto.

Touma por su parte, comentó.

-jaja… supongo me lo merezco… después de todo… cualquiera pensaría igual... - El chico sin mas respondió. -supongo que a pesar de que parece una completa estupidez… diría que es por que… No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita...- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Kuroko estaba sin habla, esa respuesta no tenía sentido alguno, si bien se sentía molesta y hasta frustrada, no podía entender como el chico podía aun sonreír tras responder de manera tan vacía a su parecer.

-incluso siendo el Lobo que eres… eres todo un "Héroe" Kamijou-san...- Comento el chico de cabellera plateada quien venía saliendo del supermercado con dos bolsas cargando, mientras que con su otra mano libre sostenía una caja de plástico de Oben-to.

-jejeje… Wizard-san… ¿que tal la cacería de hoy?- Comentó con su usual forma de ser Touma.

-una muy buena caceria amigo mío… mi Oben-to de Pulpo Frito con alga marina está delicioso...- Respondió con todo alegre. -lo malo es que como solo yo vine… tome mas de lo que puedo comer por hoy...- dijo con una sonrisa mostrandoselo.

-bueno… bien podrías guardarlo ¿no?- Comento el chico portador del Imagine Breaker.

-jejeje… aun te falta mucho por aprender Kamijou-san… los trofeos de una cacería deben disfrutarse frescos...- Dijo el chico mientras le daba las dos bolsas a Touma. -solo por hoy acepta mi invitación a compartir los resultados de mi cacería junto con tu novia...- dijo ofreciéndole una bolsa

Touma tras recibir las bolsas sabiendo el chico del cabello plateado no aceptaría un no por respuesta. -supongo que seria una groseria no hacerlo jejeje...- dijo sin notar cierto detalle.

-muchas gracias en verdad conoces bien a este si...a Kamijou-kun por lo que veo- dijo Kuroko buscando ser formal ante el.

Y es que dentro de la primera bolsa se hallaban dos Oben-to de Anguila, mientras que en la segunda otro paquete jumbo de 5 KG pero esta vez de carnes variadas.

-pero Wizard-san… yo ya no tengo con qué pagarte...- Dijo Touma.

-tranquilizate Kamijou-san… como podrás ver...- El chico señaló hacia detrás de él en la parte trasera del supermercado. -el viejo me dijo que el único pago que acepta es que yo le invitase un tazón de ramen instantáneo y por lo que veo… tu tienes dos ahí...- Acto seguido el peli plateado tomó la bolsa. -así que a mi parecer el pago ha sido cubierto jejejeje- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

De esta manera tanto el señor como el chico de cabellos plateados sonrieron a Touma mientras se disponían a prepararse sus tazones de ramen instantáneo. Con el chico de la cabellera erizada inclinándose agradeciendo a ambos.

Todo esto había dejado anonadada a Kuroko quien no creía como a pesar de la aparente mala suerte del chico, esos completos extraños lo habían ayudado… por lo que parecía el chico en verdad tenía algo de presencia aunque fuese en las bajas esferas de la ciudad…

Sin mas Kamijou tras despedirse comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los parques cercanos con Shirai siguiendole.

-Bueno… creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es comernos esto...- Comentó Touma mientras sacaba de la bolsa el segundo Oben-to y se lo entregaba a Kuroko. -después de todo el que Wizard-san nos diese esto… sería una falta de respeto no comerlo ¿no crees?- dijo con sinceridad.

Kuroko no esperaba esto ya que aun si fuese una farsa, el chico a pesar de las discusiones que habían tenido, no parecía estar haciendolo con segundas intenciones. Por lo que sin mas la chica aceptó y opto por comerse el Ben-to.

Touma por su parte pensó. ~si bien todo esto del chantaje es una estupidez… salir con amigos que no sean los idiotas de Tsuchimikado y Aogami no esta mal...~ El chico seguía degustando su Ben-to el cual constaba tal como habíamos dicho antes de Anguila frita con salsa de soya.

Entre tanto Kuroko degustaba el suyo que constaba de lo mismo solo que el de ella venía acompañado de una salsa especial o eso decía en el empaque. -entonces este tipo de comida es por la que tu amigo tuvo esa… ¿como dijiste?- expreso con confusión.

-cacería...- Dijo Touma quien había pausado su comida, para responderle a la joven de secundaria.

-y exactamente ¿qué cosa sucede en esas "cacerías"?- Cuestiono Kuroko mientras nuevamente tomaba de su Ben-to un bocado y lo metia en su boca.

-bueno… en resumidas cuentas… hay muy pocos Ben-to en oferta por lo que los "Lobos" que desean hacerse con alguno, se enfrentan con todo y solo el mas fuerte y apto podrá hacerse del premio o premios que quieran...- Decía Touma quien pausaba el relato mientras terminaba su Anguila.

-eso no suena mas que a perturbación del orden...- Respondió con aire desafiante la de las coletas.

-creeme… por lo menos en los supermercados de este distrito, es algo sumamente normal… y el que te dijera que no interfirieras o llamases refuerzos… es porque en esas cacerías… solo encuentras a los mejores… incluso Wizard-san… el día en que yo termine involucrado por error, fue un hueso duro de roer… un paso en falso… y Kamijou-san hubiese terminado en el hospital… jejeje- Explicaba Touma quien había terminado su comida y metia el recipiente dentro de la bolsa.

Por su parte Shirai también estaba terminando y optó por tambien tirar su basura en la bolsa que Kamijou cargaba. -¿lo dices enserio?... por lo que he visto tu pareces tener mucha experiencia en peleas callejeras… eso sin duda alguna es intrigante… ¿debería revisar la base de datos de Judgment y Anti Skill? ¿será que tienes cargos pendientes?- dijo con cierta malicia aunque juguetona al chico.

Touma al oírla comentó.

-si es asi… informarme… con toda sinceridad Kamijou Touma no recuerda muy bien el pasado jejeje...- dijo sin inmutarse mucho al respecto.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la Teleport y es que no es como si el peli erizo se burlase, en verdad parecía interesado en saberlo.

Acto seguido Touma tomó camino hacia la parada del autobús, pero antes depositó la bolsa y su contenido, en los basureros de manera correcta, todo esto mientras Kuroko lo seguía.

-bueno… ya es algo tarde… Index seguramente me matará cuando llegue… o simplemente se aferre a mi craneo y me haga sangrar como siempre...- Comentaba Touma mientras subía al autobus, pero esta vez miraba a la chica del peinado de coletas. -lo mejor será ir a descansar…¿crees poder llegar bien a tu casa?- dijo con preocupación.

Shirai al oír esto comentó.

-en efecto… mañana tendremos un dia ocupado...- dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa. -no creas escaparás tan fácilmente chico...- exclamó guiñandole un ojo.

-ya veo… ¿em? por cierto... ¿estas cansada o acaso exhausta?- Cuestiono Touma tras que ella se sentase a su lado.

-¿de qué hablas?- Respondió algo confundida.

-bueno… eres una Esper… además con la habilidad de Teleport...- El chico trataba de comprender el accionar de la chica. -¿no deberías haberte ido ya? digo con tu poder ya estarías en tu habitación ¿no?- dijo con sinceridad.

Shirai Kuroko era alguien con un temperamento algo fuerte y esta respuesta tan directa no era muy de su agrado, pero de pronto ella misma pensó. ~este simio tiene razón… ¿qué diablos hago aquí?~ Ella tras esto estaba por desaparecer cuando recordó. -acaso lo olvidaste simio tonto… tu y yo estamos fingiendo ser una pareja… es obvio que te seguiré a todos lados aun si tengo que usar estos transportes de plebeyos...- dijo buscando demostrar su esfuerzo por el chico.

Touma por su parte.

-¿hablas enserio?... ¿qué finalidad tiene? si en estos momentos solo estamos aqui tu y yo, además Biri Biri nunca usa estos transportes, mucho menos habitua estos rumbos...nunca se imaginaría de que los usases o no- dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-deja de quejarte, a mi no me importa eso, con mi Onee-sama uno nunca puede estar segura de algo, ella es tan impredecible que no me queda de otra mas que cumplir mi rol en esta farsa todo el tiempo posible...- Explicó su parecer Kuroko.

-am… Fukou-da… si tu lo dices...- Kamijou tras esto optó por revisar su móvil y dejar el tema.

Los minutos prosiguieron hasta que.

"Pasajeros la siguiente parada es la puerta norte del Little Garden, favor de prepararse si es que es su destino"

Kuroko al oír esto se levantó y dijo.

-bueno simio… nos ve- Pero de golpe noto algo. -¿que estas haciendo?- dijo notando como él se paraba junto a ella.

El portador de Imagine Breaker por su parte.

-¿que parece que hago?... incluso un pobre y don nadie como Kamijou Touma, no se sentiria bien al dejar ir sola a una jovencita en la noche...- dijo tranquilamente. -te acompañare al menos hasta la entrada de tus dormitorios- expresó con sinceridad.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

-pero que tonterias dices, una vez que baje me transportare al dormitorio, no necesito ni la ayuda ni la preocupación de un repugnante y sucio simio como tu...- Kuroko si bien era común se comportase así con el sexo masculino, en esos momentos lo hacía con mucha fuerza, mas de la usual.

Touma ante estas palabras estaba por volverse a sentar, si bien el lo estaba haciendo como un gesto de buena fe, la respuesta tan filosa de la chica le bajo todo animo.

Shirai logró percatarse y si bien no le daría importancia.

-aunque pensandolo bien… podria ser buena idea… tal vez Onee-sama podria vernos...- Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Touma y lo arrastraba fuera del autobús.

Sin mas para el pesar de Kuroko y en cierta forma el de Touma, ambos caminaron rumbo al dormitorio, sólo que la chica iba aferrada al brazo del chico cosa que para ella era correcto, después de todo debía fingir esa cercanía con el joven, pero por el lado de Touma el simplemente se sentía algo incomodo, ya que en ningún momento planeo algo asi, el simplemente la acompañaría, jamás imaginó un acercamiento de esa forma, aunque fuese fingido.

Aquel pequeño trayecto empezó y sin duda alguna el silencio de ambos era bastante incomodo hasta que.

-por cierto…- Dijo Touma tras lo que sintió el agarre de Kuroko aumento un poco. -hace rato cuando íbamos rumbo al Supermercado… recordé otro asunto pendiente contigo…- dijo este llamando la atención de la chica.

Shirai por algún motivo creyó esto era algo malo y por mero instinto safo un poco su agarre de Kamijou.

-te debo una disculpa…- Respondió el chico un tanto nervioso pero sincero.

-¿una disculpa?- Cuestionó la Teleport.

-tras el incidente de Tree Diagram debido a mi tardanza saliste herida… Es por ello que si bien tu y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación… quise llevarte algo y desearte lo mejor en tu recuperación… Pero pues parece que mi mala suerte se impuso y entre en un momento inapropiado… Por lo que te pido una sincera disculpa… Kamijou Touma en ningún momento tuvo esa intención…- dijo con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras.

Kuroko estaba sin habla ya que ella había olvidado aquel evento, pero tras recordarlo y reflexionar se percató que en efecto cuando el había entrado a la habitación mientras ella se cambiaba junto a Mikoto, el chico venía cargando un ramo de flores.

-ciertamente yo no recordaba ese incidente y lo había enterrado en lo profundo de mi mente- dijo la chica cubriendo su rostro.

-perdona pero creo era mejor disculparme por eso ahora que siento parte de tu odio hacia mi era por ese incidente- dijo el chico con sinceridad.

-yo…- suspiro. -mira aunque quisiera quejarme por ello dudo mucho que siquiera sirva hacerlo en estos momentos pero- le dio una sonrisa con ironía. -¿me dirás que mi cuerpo te excito o al igual que la niña de tu dormitorio no te cause una reacción?- dijo con una mirada algo maliciosa.

-suficiente de ese chiste que en verdad alguien te oirá y pensara mal de mi- recrimino el chico y miró a su alrededor y tras verlo vacío le dijo seriamente. -lo dije con anterioridad pero Kamijou Touma-san solo tiene interés en las voluptuosas Onee-san encargadas de dormitorios... por lo que niñas como tu o Index no causan reacción alguna en mi...-dijo con orgullo.

-debo admitir que no me esperaba una respuesta tan tajante- se quejo Kuroko. -puede sea algo plana pero ya he aceptado ese hecho, después de todo mi madre no está muy dotada en esa área por lo que ya estoy resignada en ese detalle- suspiro-no como Onee-sama que aún se masajea a sí misma y reza para estar a la par de su madre… sin duda alguna esa grabación luego me trae sentimientos encontrados- reveló con algo de fastidio- debería quererse más cómo es en lugar de preocuparse en como será en el futuro.

-vaya… sin duda alguna Biri Biri se preocupa demasiado por el tamaño de sus pechos supongo- dijo el chico pero entonces noto un detalle. -un segundo… tu... ¡¿le grabaste haciendo que?!

-¿oh acaso estás interesado en dicha grabación?- dijo molestia. -no obtendras nada de mi colección personal de Onee-sama...-dijo con orgullo.

-en primera yo no quiero nada de eso y en segunda realmente siento ella te matara si se entera de ello- mientras que pensaba. ~o una que otra sister…~

-tranquilo están estos datos protegidos en el único sitio donde no buscará- dijo ella orgullosa tomando su brazo. -tras su altar de Gekota-dijo desviando la mirada con pena ajena.

-am… por que siento no bromeas con eso- dijo este algo perturbado por imaginarse a la Railgun alabando un altar improvisado a la rana. -bueno… debi imaginarlo...- Decía Touma quien ya estaba frente a la puerta principal de los dormitorios. -por cierto… ya puedes soltarme...- dijo algo intranquilo.

Kuroko por su parte seguía tomada del brazo del peli erizo. -espera… puede Onee-sama este por llegar...- dijo mientras que se acercaba mas al chico.

Ante estas palabras Kamijou imagino lo peor. ~si seguramente mas que celos de Shirai Kuroko, Biri Biri me atacara sin piedad con una serie de Railguns...~

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que una chica de cabellera plateada y un peinado similar a dos taladros estaba por salir del dormitorio, pero tras pausar su camino para verificar nuevamente lo que compraría fue que los vio.

-un segundo… ¿esa es Shirai?- La chica que respondía al nombre de Hokaze Junko solo había visto a Kuroko, pero tras mirar mas a profundidad.

-Em… se hace tarde y aun tengo que volver a preparar la cena... - Comento el chico de la suerte tan peculiar como una forma de que la chica de las coletas lo soltase.

Kuroko quien en esos segundos había tomado su celular y para su supuesta desgracia por medio de unos mensajes había corroborado Mikoto estaba ya en casa y a punto de acostarse a dormir, por lo que aquella escena no sería vista por ella.

-bueno… pero mas vale que mañana estés preparado...- le dijo de una manera algo afectuosa.

En ese momento Kuroko se soltó y se dispuso a entrar por la puerta.

Momento en el cual Junko la visualizo por completo, pero tras mirar a fondo noto la presencia de una segunda persona fuera del recinto.

-¿un chico?- se preguntó extrañada por tal hecho.

Las cosas pudieron ser asi de simples, pero justo cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse y por ende Kamijou se retirase, algo que la chica de las coletas había leído en la revista le vino a la mente.

-Hasta mañana...- Habían sido las palabras de Shirai Kuroko.

Kamijou Touma por su parte estaba impactado, es mas no entendia que habia sucedido y solo habia dicho.

-eh... si hasta… mañana...- le respondió por inercia aunque confuso.

En cambio la chica de cabello plateado estaba en shock.

-Shirai… ella…- Junko tras pensar con claridad lo que había visto comentó para si misma. -¿dio un beso en la mejilla al caballero que la acompañaba?- se preguntó a sí misma con gran duda.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno tras un ligero retraso por las cuestiones que el mundo está viviendo en estos momentos les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto con la ayuda de mi camarada iguru que hace poco actualizo uno de sus proyectos al igual que yo actualice el crossover de to love ru/ to aru no index, espero sean de su agrado dichos proyectos así como este.

espero sus comentarios y disfruten del capitulo.

Capítulo 3

**Acciones Inesperadas**

Kamijou Touma se consideraba un joven preparatoriano sumamente común, exceptuando claro el inusual poder que residia en su mano derecha, junto a los diversos problemas en que se veía envuelto cada cierto tiempo. Pero sin lugar a dudas esa noche mientras caminaba de vuelta a su hogar tras bajar del autobús que había tomado luego de dejar en su dormitorio a la Esper Nivel 4 Shirai Kuroko, él parecía algo intranquilo y sumamente confundido por el último acto realizado por esta en aquel día… pero buscaba una explicación lógica al asunto.

-¿acaso se dejaría llevar por el ambiente?- se dijo para sí mismo con gran extrañeza el chico perdiéndose en sus palabras que ni siquiera buscaba decir en voz -jajaja… ¿que tonterias estas diciendo Kamijou Touma? no... lo mas seguro es que definitivamente ella parece ir en serio con toda esa idea de poner celosa a Biri Biri...- Comentó tras recordar lo que había sucedido a las afueras de los dormitorios de Tokiwadai por lo que de seguro alguna chica le había visto realizar tal acción y los rumores se empezarian a difundir por toda la escuela. -sinceramente no pensé su empeño llegase a tal punto- dijo tocando ligeramente su mejilla con sus dedos. -sin duda alguna ella es una chica que se toma su rol en serio como para realizar algo así, aun si no es mas que una simple farsa... - comento mientras que miraba a la luna en el cielo. -¿este beso es algo que debo tomar como buena o mala suerte?- se dijo a sí mismo recordando tal acto hecho por la chica de secundaria con cierta duda en sus palabras.

Mientras el chico seguía su camino, entre tanto en los Dormitorios de Tokiwadai.

La susodicha chica de secundaria Shirai Kuroko tras ingresar a su dormitorio, optó por marcar su entrada para evitarse problemas con su Supervisora, tras lo cual simplemente se dirigió a su habitación con un poco de mayor velocidad que la permitida normalmente, preparo sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar un baño, puesto que tal como ella había corroborado hace unos minutos, su compañera de cuarto la Nivel 5 Misaka Mikoto yacía en su cama completamente dormida y abrazando su almohada de Gekota de cuerpo completo… por un momento pensó que el arrojarse hacia ella y recibir una de sus descargas amorosas podría despejar su mente pero decidió no hacerlo, por lo tanto luego de despojarse de su ropa interior con un diseño algo sexy para su edad, que consistía en unas panties púrpuras con bordado de mariposa de hilo dental y un sujetador que apenas cubría sus pequeños pezones rosados con ligeros triángulos a juego con sus pantaletas, esta se dispuso a usar la ducha de mano para limpiarse el sudor y tras esto como era la forma correcta ingreso a la tina.

Fue ahí en ese momento que tras sentir la calidez del agua recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo que, metió su cara dentro de las aguas cristalinas de la bañera y dio un grito bajo el agua mientras que sus pensamientos explotaban en el acto. ~¡¿QUE DIABLOS HICE?!~ Fue el fuerte pensamiento que tuvo la chica de las coletas, mientras que las burbujas de agua . ~¿por que maldita sea le di ese beso en la mejilla?~

Esa duda carcomia por dentro a la chica, la cual intentaba darle un sentido a su accionar, debía hacerlo, tenía que haber una razon logica y correcta para ello… hasta que la respuesta le llegó a su mente y con ello una tranquilidad a su corazón.

-es verdad… la revista así lo indicaba...- Suspiro tras tomar agua con sus manos y lanzarla a su cara. -"recuerda despedirte de tu pareja con un ligero beso en la mejilla eso demostrara tu cercanía y es un acto común en occidente"- recordó mientras que respiraba profundamente. -si...yo simplemente estaba siguiendo la corriente si… eso… de seguro inconscientemente seguí ese consejo, para mi solo esta Onee-sama… nada mas- se dijo para sí misma mientras seguía con su baño.

Mientras tanto otra habitación, la cual pertenecía a la otra Nivel cinco de dicha institución.

-Mi Reina he vuelto...- Comentaba la chica que muchos conocían como Rizos-chan por sus compañeras cargando unas bolsas de la tienda de conveniencia de Little Garden.

-sin duda alguna tardaste mas de lo normal Hozake...- Comentó la rubia con estrellada mirada al oirle entrar a su habitación.

-Tu solo esperabas la comida que ella te trae de seguro- se quejo cierta presencia que aunque era vista por ambas chicas flotando en dicha habitación junto a Misaki otros no podrían ver Yuuri Senya.

-claro que no también me preocupaba por ella- dijo la rubia a la presencia que le miro de mala manera.

-mil disculpas reina mia… pero aqui esta...- Tras esto la chica peli plateada con un peinado alusivo a dos taladros, comentó. -es solo que decidí revisar una última vez la lista no vaya a ser me faltase algo...- dijo con sinceridad mientras que sacaba varios aperitivos de las bolsas.

-Entiendo… no está de mal hacer una última verificación...- Respondió la Mental Out.

-¿en serio vas a comer todas esas cosas a estas horas de la noche?- la niña flotante tuvo una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo casi al oído. -¿estas conciente que solo sigues ganando mas peso del necesario por tales actos?-dijo por debajo al oido de misaki.

-¡no sucederá nada, ya que he empezado una nueva rutina de ejercicios!- dijo confiada la chica a lo que la niña iba a replicarle pero agregó. -llevo un mes con el… ¡Es el popular Ring Fit Adventure por lo que no puedes decirme no hago ejercicios!-exclamó con orgullo.

-Si recuerdo que ese aparato lo compraste a sobre precio y lo usas casi nunca- dijo la pequeña con cierta ironía.

-¡silencio lo usare mas cuando metan las canciones de Zelda y Splatoon!- recrimino Misaki.

-no debe preocuparse mi reina usted tiene una figura envidiable- dijo Junko con una cálida sonrisa. -y por lo que oi en la próxima actualización agregaran tambien musica de otras franquicias...-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me temo que la grasa no solo va a sus pechos sino a su cintura y trasero- exclamó divertida la pequeña. -pero dejando a un lado la triste realidad de Misaki ¿por que estas tan contenta?-dijo senna a hokaze.

-bueno veran es que goce de una suerte algo curiosa...- Comentó Junko mientras abría una de las bolsas de snacks.

Shokuhou Misaki era una chica bastante singular y con un porte indiscutible, pero cada que oía una frase o comentario que tuviese que ver con la "Suerte" parecía sumergirse en su mundo interno.

-¿por qué lo dices? Hokaze...- dijo mientras que tomaba unas bolsas de papas fritas y comprobaba la cantidad de calorías que cada una tenía.

-¿al final si te preocupa cuantas calorias ganaras esta noche je?- recrimino la niña. -¿qué sucedió?- preguntó a la chica de los rizos.

La chica de cabello plateado tras tomar un poco de té mientras comía una galleta comentó.

-bueno es que debido a que pause mi camino, pude ver a Shirai Kuroko llegando a los dormitorios...- dijo con naturalidad.

-bueno… si bien es raro sea ella la que llegue a altas horas de la noche, por lo que se la Supervisora le tiene cierta consideración por ser parte de Judgment...- Respondió Misaki eligiendo una de las bolsas tras analizar las calorías totales que poseían. -aunque no veo el motivo de tu comentario...- dijo tras ahora revisar las etiquetas de las bebidas.

-es que mas que ello, fue ver que venía acompañada Mi Reina...- Respondió tras un sorbo de té.

-¿acompañada?... ohhh cierto… en ocasiones viene en compañía de dos chicas de la Escuela Secundaria Sakugawa...- Respondió Shokuhou mientras degustaba una papa con sabor BBQ. -¿no es algo extraño esten por aqui a estas horas?- dijo con cierta curiosidad.

-¿el que chicas vengan a dormir al cuarto de una es algo inusual?- dijo inocentemente la niña. -¿qué tiene eso de raro?-dijo señalandose- creo es un caso similar al nuestro ¿no?

-bueno… en efecto en ocasiones esas dos chicas la acompañan… pero esta vez se trataba de un caballero que parece le acompañó hasta la puerta del dormitorio… ¡ahmm!... la imagen de verla caminando junto a un chico que parecía dispuesto a cubrirle con el calor de su cuerpo para que su amada no pasase frío, mientras que le acompañaba a las puertas de su dormitorio escolar sólo guiado por la luz de la luna a la falta de luz artificial de la puerta principal, fue una cosa que sin duda alguna me sorprendió… digo… todos en Tokiwadai saben que Shirai Kuroko está loca por la Railgun...- Comentó con su digna forma de hablar Junko.

La Mental Out tras oir esto no pudo mas que sentir un trago amargo.

-¿un caballero?- Aunque tras pensarlo con claridad decidió indagar, después de todo un tema así era bastante interesante. -¿estás segura de lo que dices Hokaze? sin duda alguna el que Shirai estuviese acompañada de un varón… suena sumamente imposible...- dijo ella poniéndose pensativa. -tal vez era una chica tomboy o similar…- dijo pensando en posibilidades al respecto.

-pues asi fue Mi Reina… aunque mayor fue mi sorpresa sobre lo que sucedió tras que se despidieran...- Comentó la joven de cabellera plateada tras tomar algo de soda puesto que la papa que había tomado parecía haberle picado.

-¿a qué te refieres?- Cuestionó Misaki quien sin duda alguna estaba expectante.

-bueno… si bien he visto eso es normal en novelas… series y hasta videojuegos… verlo en persona y por nada mas y nada menos que una lesbiana… es impactante...- Explicó sobre manera la chica. -nunca pensarias ver a una persona como Shirai Kuroko despidiéndose de un caballero mientras el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y pidiéndole se quede quieto mientras que ella se acerca a él y le roba un beso que parecía querer mantener en secreto entre ella y él…fue un evento hermoso de ver ¿no cree lo mismo Mi Reina?- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. -aunque claro tal vez este ocultando su relación de las demas y resulto que no es lesbiana…sino bisexual mas aun asi que una señorita…se vea con un hombre a estas horas de la noche y le robe un beso de esa manera eso es muy atrevido si me permite decirlo- dijo con total sinceridad.

Ante tal revelación Shokuhou Misaki no pudo mas que exclamar.

-¿QUE?- dijo dejando caer las papas y el refresco de la impresión. -¡¿ESTÁS SEGURA DE LO QUE VISTE?!- exclamó Misaki ante su fiel confidente por tales palabras.

-en efecto… fue una escena similar a la de un manga Shoujo… - dijo ella poniéndose en pose de fantasía. -¿quien diria esas escenas se ven en la vida real?-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos similar a los de su reina.

-Sinceramente me cuesta creer vieras algo tal cual lo describiste- dijo la niña espectral mirándole con vergüenza ajena. -¿no creerás sea necesario usar eso en tu mano para verificar lo que ha dicho verdad?- recrimino hacia la rubia.

-...- Misaki por su parte tanteaba el control remoto de televisión cercano a ella… quería ver la mente de la chica para corroborar sus palabras, pero por un lado era demasiado fantasioso… por lo que solo suspiro y exclamó. -sin duda alguna cosas así son inusuales incluso hoy en dia… pero posibles- dijo mientras que dejaba a un lado el control y seguía disfrutando de las papas fritas.

Entre tanto nuevamente en el distrito 7 en los Dormitorios para estudiantes de Cierta Escuela Preparatoria.

-fue un alivio que Index y Othinus estuviesen viendo el Maratón de Magical Kanamin… gracias a eso solo me mordio por tres minutos en lo que duró la transición de episodio a episodio - Comentaba Touma quien ya estaba acostado en su tina como era su costumbre debido a la estadía de la monja. -tal parece mañana me espera un día incluso mas problemático...- Pensó tras recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde, pero contrario a Kuroko, Kamijou había olvidado o mejor dicho omitido lo del beso, creyendo fuertemente todo esto había sido parte de la actuación. -espero mañana sea un buen día…- Dijo Kamijou Touma tras disponerse a dormir.

Lo que el chico ignoraba es que la chica de las coletas aun estaba despierta leyendo la revista de consejos.

-veamos… según el artículo… el siguiente paso… es...- Susurro Kuroko mientras miraba la revista que había iniciado todo este plan tan inusual, mientras se cubría con sus mantas sobre su cama y miraba en su oscura habitación gracias a la luz interna de su móvil. -si bien esta noche pase al paso 4 de golpe… parece todo salio de buena manera… y el que saltase sin mas al paso 7… sin duda alguna puede dar resultados mejores al plan...- Sin mas la chica se dispuso a dormir pero con un último pensamiento en su mente. ~debo descansar… tendré que levantarme temprano mañana…~

De esta manera la noche en Ciudad Academia continuó trayendo tras unas horas el amanecer en aquella enorme urbe.

Mientras que en cierto complejo de departamentos para los alumnos de Cierta Escuela Preparatoria.

-_**¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz!**_\- Eran los perceptibles sonidos que podían oírse desde dentro del baño de la habitación del peli erizo.

Por lo visto el viaje hasta el distrito 14 habia dejado mas cansado de lo normal al chico, pero lo que ignoraba era.

-bien… son un paquete de salchichas, una botella de aceite de olivo mediana, un envase de catsup, un envase de mayonesa...- Comentaba una cajera mientras estaba por cobrar el costo total de lo que el cliente estaba comprando. -son ¥7500… ¿algo mas señorita?- dijo amablemente.

Y es que no cabe duda que el averiguar quién estaba haciendo compras tan temprano por la mañana, llevaria a mas de uno a pensar el fin de la vida y del universo como lo conocemos estaba cerca.

-solo esta revista señorita...- Comentó cierta chica que era conocida por usar un peinado con coletas.

-entonces la suma subiría a ¥8900- dijo a lo cual la chica le dio un billete de ¥10.000 y con ello la chica preparo y le entregó su cambio. -gracias por su visita y que tenga un gran dia...ademas te deseo suerte- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa.

Tras esto Shirai Kuroko emprendió camino y es que solo había algo que ella podía hacer ese dia.

-_**¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz!**_\- Eran los notables ronquidos que se oían en cierta propiedad para estudiantes. -_**¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz! ¡Rrrrrrr! ¡Zzzzzz!**_

¡Ding Dong!... ¡Ding Dong!... ¡Ding Dong!...

Aquellas campanadas lograron que la persona que emitía aquellos ronquidos saliese de su estado de sueño y tras quitar sus cálidas cobijas de su cuerpo, somnolienta vio que apenas el sol alumbraba su habitación.

-¿am?...- Dicha persona tras percatarse estaban llamando a su puerta. -¿había una leyenda respecto a ser molestada por las mañanas?- dijo entre murmullos. -no debí buscar material para poner una nueva publicación hasta altas horas de la noche pero no había nada bueno… la leyenda de la edad del director de la Ciudad Academia, el héroe Nivel cero que se enfrenta a seres mágicos en la ciudad, la leyenda del verdadero fundador de la iglesia del oso pardo, incluso una de múltiples versiones de Misaka-san a lo largo de la ciudad… nada creíble…-dijo entre murmullos mientras seguía su camino.

¡Ding Dong!... ¡Ding Dong!... ¡Ding Dong!...

-¿en serio es mi puerta?- se quejo mientras que muy a su pesar tuvo que levantarse y con un paso similar al de un caminante de cualquier juegos popular de zombies se acercó a su puerta hasta que por fin le abrió y vio a quien insistía tanto en llamarle.

-¿Shirai?- exclamó Ruiko Saten con duda al ver a la compañera de trabajo de su querida amiga alegremente en la puerta a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

La escena sin duda alguna sorprenderia a mas de uno y es que la chica Teleport estaba frente a la casa de la Nivel 0 Saten Ruiko, mientras cargaba varias bolsas y en una de sus manos de igual manera sostenia una revista con la leyenda "Las mejores recetas y consejos culinarios para hechizar a tu pareja" cosa que de inmediato trajo el interés de la chica.

El asunto es que Satén apenas pudo reaccionar puesto que así como abrió la puerta, Kuroko se adentro sin mas dentro de su hogar con un único destino, la cocina ignorando el hecho de que la chica aún estaba en pijama y su parte superior casi descubierta revelando la falta de brassier en ella dejando poco a la imaginación respecto a su pecho por estar sin siquiera bien abotonado dejando un escote a la vista...

-Shirai-san… se puede saber que...- Estaba tratando de indagar la chica, aunque al no estar completamente despierta, la claridad de sus palabras estaba ausente… -¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- exclamó con sorpresa.

-Por favor Satén-san, permíteme usar tu cocina y de paso brindame tu apoyo con consejos respecto a lo que quiero preparar… - dijo dándole una ligera reverencia a la chica. -lamentablemente no me siento tan lista como para usar la cocina gourmet de Tokiwadai y si llegase a arruinar algo del mobiliario tan costoso, seguramente la Supervisora me haría papilla…- dijo con total sinceridad. -además espero que tus consejos me sean de utilidad.

Estas palabras despertaron de golpe a Satén.

-¿entonces estas diciendo que es preferible echar a perder mis cosas?- dijo con un ligero puchero. -no me agrada oír eso y pensar en que es lo que estás planeando- recrimino por tales palabras.

-si bien tiene algo de eso, te prometo que si llegó a arruinar algo, te lo pagaré…- dijo con una sincera sonrisa. -créeme Satén-san… es mil veces preferible pagarte a ti por posibles daños a ser castigada por esa monstruosidad...- Comentó Kuroko quien estaba preparando todo, mientras tomaba la revista que había comprado en el supermercado. -además de que confío en tus consejos para no fallar mucho en la preparación de algo tan simple como lo que planeo preparar- dijo mostrándole una receta simple pero efectiva.

-¿quieres preparar las típicas salchichas aliens acompañadas de papas estilo francés como acompañamiento?- dijo algo asombrada la chica tras leer dicha receta, pero Ruiko se percató que la chica había pedido su apoyo, por lo que se tranquilizó, después de todo con ella supervisando era mas difícil hubiese algun problema ademas de que pensó. ~y ya que lo que preparara es para Misaka-san… debo asegurarme no le agregue ninguna clase de narcótico o ingrediente raro...~

De esta manera Satén puso la revista en su barra y comento.

-entendido te ayudare pero solo seguiremos esa receta o cosas que yo considere pertinentes al platillo… te prohibo agregarle cualquier cosa ajena a ello y quiero ver tus manos en todo momento- le dijo seriamente mientras observaba como esta le veía extrañada.

-si claro no hay problema en ello- dijo ella sin responder contra los lineamientos de la dueña de la habitación.

De esta manera la sesión de cocina comenzó, claro mientras Kuroko lavaba los ingredientes, Satén por su parte se apresuró para prepararse y ponerse mas presentable, su bien ella vigilo cada movimiento de la de las coletas al momento de la preparación, y le dio consejos a la chica del cómo cortar las salchichas y utilizar el pedazo entero no solo las puntas de estas, aunque el hecho de que Kuroko buscase sabores e ingredientes para el deguste de un paladar masculino, no fue particularmente raro para ella ya que para Ruiko, Mikoto tenía un poco de tomboy en sus gustos culinarios.

-si creo que esa pimienta negra y paprika será suficiente para alguien como ella- se dijo a sí misma Ruiko.

Entre todos los minutos que habían pasado, en otro sitio de Ciudad Academia el portador del Imagine Breaker ya se encontraba despierto y preparaba todo para su dia.

-entendiste Index… hasta que no arregle el malentendido con las autoridades de Judgment… lo mejor es que no salgas- Comentaba Touma mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-¡pero Touma!- Exclamaba en berrinche la monja. -¡estás seguro que todo esto no es porque estés perdiendo el tiempo y yendo a comer cosas deliciosas con mujeres sin mi!- Dijo con un aire de molestia y preparando su filosa dentadura.

-por última vez… apenas y me alcanza para darte de comer y con suerte darnos algo a Sphynx, Othinus y yo...- Respondía Kamijou mientras terminaba de lavar los platos. -¿cómo tendría dinero para salir con una chica bajo esas condiciones?- dijo con cierta molestia en sus palabras.

Sin mas y tras acatar las ordenes del chico, Index se dispuso a encender el televisor entre tanto el joven preparatoriano se iba.

Touma quien se encontraba en el pasillo tras suspirar y entonar su característica frase. -Fukou-da...- dijo para sí mismo pero en tono algo elevado.

-¡Nya! ¿apenas inicia el dia y ya lo consideramos desafortunado Kami-yan?- Cuestiono con gracia su vecino de cabellera rubia.

-buenos dias Tsuchimikado...- Respondió sin mas Kamijou.

-una disculpa Kami-yan pero ayer salió el corto especial de Incest Fashion, Maids Love… y la fila empezo desde las 04:00 PM, apenas alcance a llegar tras salir de clases… pero a pesar de que habia muchisimos fans, tarde hasta las 01:44 AM pero logré conseguir mi copia ¡Nya!- Explicó con su usual humor el chico de la camisa hawaiana.

-si… me imagine tendrías una explicacion asi de ridicula y algo enferma...- Comentó Touma mientras se dirigía a los ascensores en compañía de Motoharu.

-entonces… ¿Index-chan te intentó devorar nuevamente el cráneo?- Cuestiono mientras salían del complejo departamental. -¿no será que le has agarrado gusto a que te trate mal y has despertado tu lado masoquista?- dijo mientras que un brillo inusual surgía de sus gafas.

-¿tu que crees?- Respondió con una nube sobre de él. -a diferencia de ti tomo esto como una obligación y riesgos del oficio...- dijo con molestia.

-¡Nya! lo usual en tu peculiar vida amigo mio...- Decia Tsuchimikado mientras continuaban el camino a su escuela.

Entre tanto nuevamente en la residencia de cierta chica.

-¡wow! ¿en verdad es la primera vez que cocinas Shirai-san?- Cuestionaba Satén tras degustar lo preparado por la chica. -la decoración sin duda alguna despide ese toque femenino sin lugar a dudas… pero el término de cocción de las salchichas… junto a la mezcla tan efectiva para las decoraciones… están deliciosas… sin contar los acompañamientos que pusiste… sin duda alguna por cursi que suene… este Oben-to está preparado con mucho cariño y pasión...- dijo con toda sinceridad.

Estas palabras habían tomado por sorpresa a Kuroko la cual sin duda alguna estaba contenta con el resultado, pero el que Satén insinuara había preparado todo esto con amor y pasión, no fue muy de su agrado.

-sin duda alguna esto le encantará a Misaka-san...- Dijo con entusiasmo Ruiko. -lo ves Shirai-san… incluso si Mikoto-san...- se quedó pensando en qué decir. -no tiene tus preferencias te aseguro que este almuerzo fortalecerá sus lazos...- Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Satén al girar y ver que Kuroko había desaparecido.

Sin mas tras dejar el Oben-to en su gabinete dentro de la sucursal de Judgment, Kuroko se dispuso a volver a casa, donde.

-Vaya… madrugaste Kuroko...- Dijo Mikoto quien ya estaba lista para el día escolar. -¿asuntos de Judgment?- dijo la chica a su compañera de habitación.

-eh… si Onee-sama… pero por suerte nada grave...- Respondía la chica mientras se disponía a tomar sus cosas para las clases.

Sin mas tras unos minutos ambas chicas salieron del cuarto y cada una tomó dirección a su grupo.

En cambio con Kamijou Touma.

-¿estas orate? obviamente la figura de una loli en un bañador para adulto causa una excitación de leyenda...- Decía la figura de pelo azul Aogami Pierce.

Con el rubio respondiendo al acto.

-¡Nya! me temo que el que una maid porte un bañador del tipo micro bikini como si de su uniforme se tratase causaría la mas grande erección de la vida...- recrimino.

-¿como puede ser una maid? ¿si el uniforme es lo que hace a una maid una maid? ¡¿acaso estás poniendo atención a las estupideces que dices?!- Exclamó con furia Aogami.

-lo mismo te pregunto… ¿que clase de enfermo quisiera ver a una loli en un traje hecho específicamente para una mujer de enormes pechos? ¡Nya!- Respondió con fuerza a su amigo.

-el verla tratando de llenar inútilmente tal hecho y dejando ver su anatomía en el proceso es lo esencial… el usar un traje de baño con solo la diadema de maid francesa no es nada comparado a ello...- exclamó con seguridad el peliazul.

-sería lo mismo ver a una loli cubriéndose con su toalla o mejor verla usando un traje de baño escolar translúcido a eso ¡Nya!- replicó el rubio con ira.

Touma por su parte.

-lo estupido aqui, es que ninguno de ustedes dos imbéciles puede aceptar que la figura de una Onee-san encargada de un puesto de playa se ve perfecta en cualquier tipo de traje de baño incluso en body paint...- recrimino. -el verse avergonzada por usar algo que no cuadra con su cuerpo por atraer clientes es lo que le da puntos a su favor...- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

Como era usual ambos trio de idiotas conversaban de temas bastante fuertes, aunque esta ocasión.

-¡Aogami tiene razón! ¡ver a una pequeña tratando de llenar el espacio de un seno enorme le da cierto toque de pureza que pondría duro a cualquiera!...- Comentó un gran grupo de chicos entre otros comentarios en apoyo a Aogami.

-¿Estan locos? ¡acaso no saben que las maid están para servir a sus amos sea donde sea!- Respondió otro grupo en apoyo a Tsuchimikado. -¡lo que sea!- enfatizó.

-¡Kamijou tiene razon, las mujeres maduras que cuidan su local dan ese aire de seducción puesto que están dispuestas a todo con tal de satisfacer a los clientes!- Exclamó un último grupo apoyando a Touma.

Este tipo de escena era algo inusual, después de todo Fukiyose Seiri era la que siempre hacía barrer el piso con la llamada Fuerza Delta, pero ¿entonces porqué esta ocasión ella no decía nada? y mas aún... ¿porque el resto de los varones se habían unido a la discusión pervertida de los chicos?

-Puede ser raro que lo diga… pero hasta Kamijou Touma tiene momentos en que quisiera hablar de este tipo de temas de suma importancia sin que las chicas nos maten con la mirada…- Dijo Touma a lo que todos los chicos respondieron entre lágrimas.

-¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN!- dijeron varios chicos al unísono.

Ahora el asunto tras todo esto, es que debido a que una gran parte de los utensilios de la cocina de la escuela habían sido dañados, se llegó al consenso que mientras se compraban nuevamente los utensilios, la clase de Kamijou tendría la clase de Educación Doméstica en dos grupos diferentes, en este caso Hombres y Mujeres.

Por lo que mientras los chicos continuaban su masculina conversación.

-bien… muy bien chicas...- Decía Oyafune Suama quien tras una votación había salido seleccionada para impartir dicha clase a las chicas, por lo que tras esta tarea, la mujer se dispuso a ver infinidad de tutoriales en la red para no quedar en ridículo.

-vaya… tus macarrones quedaron excelentes Aisa...- Decía la chica de la frente amplia. -en verdad que los sabores tan exóticos que elegiste combinaron muy bien...- dijo con verdadera sorpresa.

-te agradezco por tus palabras Seiri… pero… ¿no te pasaste un poco en la cantidad de tus galletas?- Cuestiono Himegami.

-jejeje… creo que me emocione de mas… supongo tendre para el resto del dia… lo bueno es que con los ingredientes que use cada una tiene menos de xx calorías… jejeje- Respondió Fukiyose.

Mientras que Aisa Himegami había pensado. ~diablos… hubiese hecho mas… podría haberle regalado algunos a Kamijou-kun...~

De esta manera el día escolar continuo y tanto en Tokiwadai, Sakugawa y otras tantas instituciones educativas como Cierta Escuela Preparatoria, la hora del almuerzo estaba por llegar.

Y es que mientras cierta Teleport salía de su clase y se transportaba a la sucursal de Judgment en que ella laboraba, una chica de corona floreada se encontraba con su amiga.

-buenos días Satén-san...- Decía Uiharu mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde la esperaba Ruiko.

-buenos días Uiharu...- Respondió con una sonrisa, pero tras levantarse. -jijiji… ¿ahora veamos… hoy de que tipo seran?… ¡Wahoo!- Exclamo la chica mientras levantaba la falda de la chica de la corona de flores.

-¡Satén-san!- recrimino ella tratando de bajar su falda.

-Wow… con que un estilo clásico de fresas tales como en ese manga de ichigo %100 ¿eh? jijiji- Dijo Satén tras mirar el estampado de fresas en las bragas de su amiga.

Sin mas tras aquel usual evento las chicas comenzaron a almorzar.

-definitivamente esta banderilla esta deliciosa… y ¿que tal tus pulpos alienígenas Satén-san?- dijo mirándolos con sorpresa. -es raro preparas algo como eso para tu almuerzo- dijo con algo de curiosidad.

-bueno… son comestibles… pero nada tan delicioso como los que preparó Shirai-san...- Comento la chica.

-¿Shirai-san?- Cuestiono la chica. -no sabia que ella cocinaba...- dijo algo extrañada. -¿acaso le has ayudado antes en la cocina?-

-ni yo… pero sin duda alguna una se lleva sorpresas cada dia jejeje...- Ruiko continuaba comiéndose los inusuales pulpos hechos con salchicha hasta que comento. -te noto ojerosa Uiharu… ¿todo bien?- dijo con algo de preocupación.

-Si… jejeje… solo un poco desvelada… después de todo tuve que revisar unos registros...- Comento la chica de la corona floreada, pero lo que su amiga Satén ignoraba. ~me pase toda la noche y la madrugada… pero al fin halle a la chica… sin duda alguna parece tiene una relación algo inusual con el conocido de Misaka-san… ¿pero tanto como para las acusaciones que Shirai-san hizo? definitivamente tengo que seguir indagando en el tema...~

Y es que tal como había comentado, Kazari había navegado varias horas en las grabaciones de Ciudad Academia en diversos puntos, hasta que por fin la halló, una chica de pelo plateado disfrazada a semejanza de una monja…. pero no como ella esperaba

Flash back

-¿cómo es posible que no de resultados mi programa?- dijo ella algo molesta mientras notaba nuevamente la búsqueda era infructuosa. -¿ni siquiera cuando lo reduje a un patrón básico como cabello platinado?- se quejó la niña mientras que se ponía pensativa. -¿alguien pudo haber alterado la información sobre la chica o acaso simplemente no existe?- dijo mientras giraba en su silla. -es difícil el primer caso y sobre de que Shirai mintiese es factible pero… ella no diría una mentira a medias solo para perjudicar a alguien y… ¡eso es!- dijo con sorpresa al notar su reflejo en una pantalla cercana. -si no aparece directamente puede aparecer parcialmente… - dijo mientras que tecleaba unos comandos y le daba unos resultados.

En la pantalla pudo verse entonces dos escenas de camaras de seguridad que mostraban lo que parecía ser reflejos de cierta chica de cabello platinado largo y no mayor a 15 años.

-si unas coincidencias… - dijo reproduciendo una grabación de un reflejo de un vidrio cercano de un local de arcade donde se veía la parte posterior de una cabellera erizada que veía a dos chicas semidesnudas con un cosplay a medio poner. -¿eh?- Uiharu no pudo ignorar el hecho de que parecía el chico había ingresado a ver a las chicas cambiarse- ¿en serio la primer grabación que hallo es referente a cómo el chico ve a la chica y otra mujer semidesnudas mientras hacen cosplay?- exclamó con sorpresa. -¿acaso fue algo premeditado?- exclamó totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida por tal acto.

Luego de esto Kazari abrió el siguiente video en cual parecía estar entrecortado por unos árboles que no habían sido podados… tras unos segundos se vio como la chica de cabello plateado salto hacia el chico solo para caer al suelo junto a unas panties blancas a su lado y se noto una pequeña de cabello rosado en el suelo llorando.

-grabación de seguridad contra actos indecentes del parque- dijo la chica de la corona floreada leyendo el titulo del video y repitiendolo. -el chico llevo a dos niñas entre los arbustos para abusar sexualmente de ellas… - se dijo mientras que leía un reporte con la palabra "descartado por falta de pruebas concretas y/o denuncia respectiva"

Uiharu empezó a sobar su sien buscando otra posible explicación para tal hecho…sin éxito alguno.

-lo tengo puede use el mismo patrón en ese chico que sale con Misaka-san y vea cosas que demuestres es un caballero sí… veamos.. chico pelopincho de preparatoria- dijo replicando el algoritmo de búsqueda parcial y obteniendo un video que reflejaba los vidrios algo rotos de un edificio.

Tras algunos segundos surgió una grabación… solo para encontrar al chico cargando una pelirroja que parecía inconsciente y cuyos pechos casi estaban expuestos tras unas simples vendas.

-¡¿es en serio?!- recrimino. -¿acaso ese chico busca tener sexo con cada chica de la ciudad o...?- empezó a sudar frío. -será que… ¿acaso el y Misaka-san habrán hecho algo o...?- dijo mientras que se sonrojaba y pensaba en en ello. -digo es un estudiante de preparatoria puede haya engañado a Misaka-san para hacerlo y después…-exclamó mientras se imaginaba a su amiga volviéndose una mujer en un oscuro callejón de la ciudad siendo sometida por el chico.

De repente noto como la luz se iba unos momentos… y al regresar noto como parecía haberse bloqueado su propio programa.

-¿pero qué?...- dijo buscando destrabarlo sin éxito. -¿cómo es posible esto?- recrimino mientras que luchaba por no perder la información.

Flash back end

En el presente Uiharu veía a Satén acabar su almuerzo y se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿ese chico y Misaka-san tendrán alguna relación comprometedora?- se dijo para sus adentros mientras que seguía con su almuerzo.

Entre tanto en Cierta Escuela Preparatoria.

-Fukou-da...- Dijo tras suspirar el peli erizo.

-¡Nya! ¿sucede algo Kami-yan?- Comentó Tsuchimikado tras ver sumamente derrotado a su amigo.

-yo… yo...- Decía entre pausas mientras que rebuscaba en su mochila con desesperación. -olvidé mi almuerzo en la barra de la cocina…- dijo lamentándose.

Tras esto solo lo peor pudo pasar.

-¡NYA! ¡Jajajaja! sin duda alguna este parece ser el precio por la gran fuerza de la Enfermedad de Kamiyan...- Respondió burlándose del chico de cabellera puntiaguda. -he ahí los resultados de ser un amante de las Onee-san ¡jajajaja!-

-lo vez Kami-yan… si te unieses al credo del Oso Pardo… además de lolis, tus hermanos te brindaremos de nuestros moe moe Oben-to...- Respondió también en burla Aogami. -¿dónde está tu Onee-san que haria hasta lo imposible por ti? ¡jajajajajajaja!- exclamó con cierta maldad en su risa.

De esta manera mientras Aogami y Tsuchimikado se disponían a irse a la cafetería, Fukiyose quien al oir esto había sacado la bolsa de galletas que había preparado.

-em… Kamijou...- Dijo mientras se acercaba desde su asiento al lugar del portador del Imagine Breaker.

Un inusual acontecimiento sucedió en pleno salon de clases.

-¿enserio pensabas?- Fueron las palabras que se oyeron dentro de aula pero que sin lugar a dudas pertenecían a alguien con tono femenino. -¿que te dejaría sin un rico y delicioso almuerzo…?- dijo de manera sugerente lo que llamó la atención de todos en el salon.

Todos completamente todos los presentes no daban fe de lo que estaban presenciando.

-¿que clase de novia crees que soy?- Termino de decir quien para este momento no era otra mas que Shirai Kuroko quien se había aparecido frente al pupitre de Kamijou Touma mientras le entregaba una caja envuelta en un pañuelo a la vez que acercaba mucho su rostro al de Kamijou. -no te dejaré pasar hambre...te lo dije antes yo seré quien satisfacerá tanto tu apetito culinario como de otros tipos darling…- dijo dándole un nuevo beso en su mejilla y dándole una sonrisa.

continuará...


End file.
